


Triangle

by Gilescandy



Series: Stories of Three [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Magic, Power of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilescandy/pseuds/Gilescandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to ‘Cold’.  When a powerful evil threatens the slayers; Giles, Willow, and Kennedy turn to their new demon allies for answers.  But are they ready for the consequences of the powerful magick needed to save the slayers and the world?</p><p>Timeline:  1 year after Cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Giles tossed his glasses onto his large oak desk and rubbed at his temple. He had finally reached the end of the eternal mountain of paperwork that constantly burdened the ornately carved desk. A slight smile curved his lips as his fingertips slid across the smooth surface of the wood. It was something he would have never picked out for himself, huge and intimidating, it commanded the room. But this was a gift. Crafted by Xander, and stained a rich, dark brown by Willow, Dawn, and a few of the slayers who had come out of Sunnydale with them. Each had even carved their names into the intricate designs in the desk drawers, the places where he could easily see them. This desk was their way of telling him that they knew his work was hard and lonely, and that they were still there with him, even when scattered all over the world.

The Head of the New Watcher’s Council couldn’t stifle a sigh when his door swung open and Andrew entered with an armful of new paperwork.

His assistant smiled understandingly at the look on the older man’s face. “I brought the Aspirin if you need it,” the boy stated gently. “Would you like me the fix you some tea?”

Giles smiled wearily. “I think I’m all right for now. Thank you, Andrew.” He lifted his glasses and slid them back into place. “The tea sounds nice, but it can wait until after you tell me what’s next on the agenda.”

Andrew glanced down at the papers he held, as if sorry he was the bringer of more stress to heap onto the shoulders of this man he had come to respect very much. “It’s not bad today,” he said cheerily. “The weekly reports have come in from all the regional offices. There was nothing much going on, so I’ve already written up the summary report for you to approve to be sent back out to the field directors. That way you don’t have to waste time going through them all.”

Giles took the report and began scanning the pages as Andrew went to the sidebar and began preparing some tea. “Have we heard from Buffy yet?”

The boy’s head dipped a bit. He knew the question was coming, but couldn’t bear to see the worry in the old Watcher’s eyes. “Not yet, Sir” he made sure to keep his tone cheerful. “She reported tracking the anomaly into the Ukraine last week, but we haven’t heard from her since.” He carried the tea to the desk. “Don’t worry, it’s Buffy. You know how she gets when she’s on a hunt. Soon we’ll get a message saying, ‘demon dead, be back soon’.”

“I should have never let her go alone,” Giles grumbled.

“Yeah, like you could have stopped her. She was getting all restless being cooped up here in the compound. You know sometimes she just has to go.”

Giles let a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. “Yes, I know. “ After flipping through a few more pages, Giles looked up. “Are you sure this is all? The demon community is quiet all around the world?”

“Yes, Sir. All regions were accounted for. Does that mean something bad? Like the Borg pretending they have no interest in Earth while secretly they assimilate all the surrounding systems? Or the Weeping Angels just waiting all around us? Or, oh God, the Silence!?!”

Giles blinked once, then decided he didn’t care to know. “Perhaps… I’m not certain. The report is approved to go back out. Just be sure to add a warning for everyone to stay on guard. We can’t get complacent. That will only make us more vulnerable when the inevitable attack comes.”

Andrew took the file with a grin. “I’ll make sure they know the warning comes straight from you.”

With a sip of his tea, Giles sat back in his chair, his mind still forming and discarding theories on the odd lack of demonic happenings. “Anything else?”

“These need your signature,” Andrew placed a thick stack of papers at the corner of the desk as Giles groaned.

The older man was suddenly aware that his assistant was no longer looking him in the eye and shifting slightly from foot to foot. “And…?” he asked carefully, reading the nervousness correctly.

“Well… The faculty hasn’t wanted to bother you, but I think you’d want…”

“Yes, go on?”

“It’s just. Another girl has gone missing from the compound. She didn’t report for classes today.”

“Another?” Giles eyes narrowed. “How many have there been?”

“Three in the last two weeks. The staff thought they were just runaways, you know, girls that decided they couldn’t handle it. But you’ve always made it clear that they are free to go home whenever they need to, so it doesn’t make any sense.”

“Are these their files,” he took a stack of folders from his assistant.

“Yes. I thought you’d want to know everything. It’s just… it’s easy to see how much you care about all of them.”

Giles had the files opened in front of him. “Yes, thank you, Andrew. I’ll look into it right away.”

“One more thing, Sir. The newly elected President of the Student Council is here for her meeting with you. She’s waiting outside.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Show her in.” Giles said distractedly, still studying the student files. He didn’t notice the little anticipatory grin on Andrew’s face.

Pulling open the office door, Andrew greeted the girl who stepped through, announcing, “The Head of the New Watcher’s Council will see you now.” His boss groaned at the formality, but didn’t look up. Not until a familiar and teasing voice reached his ears.

“He doesn’t expect me to curtsy, does he?”

Andrew whispered, “I don’t think so. He doesn’t like it very much when I do it.”

Giles was already crossing the room and pulling her into his arms as the girl’s musical giggle filled the space. “Dawn, my dear. It’s so good to see you.”

Dawn eagerly hugged him back. “It’s not like I never come up here to visit. Though, I guess I have been a little busy lately.”

Holding her out by the shoulders, Giles examined her with affection. “You look so grown up. Am I to understand I’m addressing the new student council president?”

“Neat, huh? Now I have official reasons to come pester you.” She grinned as they turned to head toward the small sitting area of his office and settled into a pair of armchairs.

“You know you’re always welcome. But, why didn’t you tell me you were running? I would have gladly given you an endorsement.”

“That’s exactly why.” Dawn reached over and rested her hand lightly on his. He smiled shyly at her touch, remembering that she had always made more of an effort to show him simple physical affection since that dark day years ago when she thought she’d never be able to do it again. “I wanted to win this because I could do the work. Not because I’m Buffy’s sister, or your… whatever. I knew you and Buffy would have supported me whole-heartedly, but… Well, it would have been like running for president of ancient Greece with endorsements from Zeus and Athena. Kinda not fair.”

Giles chuckled. “I’m sure I don’t hold that much sway over the student body. I’m just the old fuddy-duddy up in the office trying to keep their lights on and water hot.”

The girl smiled and shook her head slowly. “To them you’re a legend, Giles.”

“Buffy’s the legend,” he whispered. “And you, Willow, and Xander… You spent all those years in Sunnydale.”

She ducked her head and chuckled. He really didn’t understand. “Hey, that reminds me. Your new honor guard came with me. They asked me to introduce them to you.”

Giles’ shoulders slumped. “You mean two more poor girls have gotten stuck with the task of babysitting me for the next few months.” He frowned at the worry that entered her expressive eyes, almost sadness. “I know that all of you only care, but I’m-”

“You don’t know at all, do you?” the girl whispered. Dawn’s expression changed again, this time as if a great realization had come to her. “Yes, the guard was our idea. Me, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Faith… We all wanted to keep you safe after almost losing you last year. Heck, I think it was the only way we got Willow and Kennedy to leave your side after what they went through to bring you home. But we left it to the slayers to come up with how it would all work. Giles, do you have any idea what those girls go through to get the chance to ‘have to babysit you’?”

Giles shook his head, having never given it much thought. The girls had always been kind and professional, so he’d found no reason to interfere with their system.

Dawn got up and went to fix her own cup of tea as she continued speaking. “First of all, they have to be in their final year of training here, before being sent to the field. To even be considered, they are required to be earning straight A’s in their academic classes, as well as being at the top of all their training rotations. Then, if they want even the chance of being selected, they have to write and present a full report detailing your techniques and all you’ve done since taking over the Council.” Giles looked stunned, but Dawn continued as she walked back to where he sat. “After that, there’s a secret ballot. Both the slayers and watchers in training select who they think will serve you the best. You should hear the whispered debates. They think about personality and respectfulness, about who would be the best fit for you. The election I won isn’t considered half as important. You should be congratulating those two girls, not me.”

“I had no idea,” Giles breathed.

Dawn chuckled. “That narrows it down to the top eight.”

“Eight! My lord, how many girls try for the position?”

“Among the students, it’s the highest honor in the school. Maybe even the whole slayer community.” She stopped for a moment to consider him, taking a sip of her tea. “The final step is a secret. No one on the faculty knows how we get from the eight down to two. I’m about to take my life in my hands telling you. Just know, if you blab that I told you, I’m not above killing you in your sleep.” Giles chuckled and nodded his promise. His curiosity had been piqued and he wouldn’t be able to stand not knowing now. “There is a super secret tournament. It’s always held away from the compound and on a weekend or holiday so there will be no chance that we’ll be found out. Only the candidates, the referees, and a few students chosen by lottery attend.” Dawn dropped her voice to a conspiratorial tone. “Eight go out as ‘potentials’, two come back as the honor guard for Mr. Giles.”

Giles looked to be in awe for a moment before sobering into the responsible adult again. “That’s dangerous and reckless behavior. Someone could get hurt.”

His young friend nodded. “It’s also completely part of the slayer culture now. So don’t you be stupid enough to try to ruin it.”

“But it’s not worth the risk. Especially, not for me.”

“God, Giles. You’re the smartest person I know, so stop being so dense.” The Watcher opened his mouth to object, but Dawn continued on. “Don’t you get what you represent to those girls? It’s scary, all right. To suddenly find out you’ll be fighting evil for the rest of your life. And, even though there are lots of them now, it’s lonely, too. One day, they know that they’ll be in a position where no one will be there to help them, or even just understand them. But, if they’re lucky, they’ll have a watcher. And not just any watcher, one that will live up to the stories they’ve heard about you. Someone that will be there to put them first no matter what the rest of the world has to say. Someone who will never let them die alone.”

“I was hardly a perfect watcher, Dawn.” Giles looked worried and confused.

“That doesn’t matter. How you think things happened. Things you think you should have done differently. They don’t care about any of that. They care that you were there for Buffy, and that you are here for them. When slayers have nightmares, you’re the thing that makes them go away. That’s why they all care so much about protecting you.”

Giles thought in silence for a few minutes until a small smile lit his face. “Thank you for telling me all of this. I… I had never considered any of it before. And you’re right. It’s not about me, it’s about them. I promise to strive to be whatever they need me to be.”

“Good,” the girl grinned. “See… First day as president and I’m already straightening you out. Now, about the food…”

“What’s wrong with the food?” The look on his face was an adorable mixture of shock and concern.

Dawn could hold her serious expression for about thirty seconds before descending into laughter. At last getting the joke, Giles laughed with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Pleased to meet you, Katrina,” Giles smiled, shaking the hand of the tall, powerfully built Russian.

“And this is Tillu… Tilluwa…” Dawn continued.

“Please call me Tilly, Sir,” the beautiful, slender, ebony-skinned girl grinned. “I’ve actually come to prefer it since arriving here.”

The student council president blew a frustrated sigh. “How many demon languages have I learned to interpret, and I can’t even wrap my tongue around a name from Mali. I’ll go find a hole to crawl into now.”

“No worries, Dawn, my friend. Even some in my homeland have trouble with it. It is a family name passed down from long ago.”

Giles took the young lady’s hand. “And I am delighted to meet you, Tilly. But, please, no need for the formality of ‘sir’. Mr. Giles is good enough for me. Even just Giles when we’re in a comfortable setting such as this.”

“But, Mr. Wells told us to always address you as ‘sir’, Sir,” Katrina insisted.

“I wouldn’t doubt it,” Giles sighed. “Let me guess. He paced to and fro in front of you, giving you a list of rules that went on and on.” Both girls nodded emphatically. “I don’t know why I haven’t fed that boy to a demon yet,” he grumbled, sliding a hip onto his desk and pulling off his glasses.

Dawn chuckled at the shocked looks on the other girls’ faces. “Because for those two weeks you sent him to Rome on vacation, his replacement couldn’t keep up with your workload, messed up your schedule, and sent you to Mongolia when you were needed in Morocco.”

“And I don’t need you taking his side, thank you very much,” Giles huffed, then smiled at his confused guards. “Please disregard anything Mr. Wells told you about how you are to treat me. Your job is to accompany me when I have errands outside the compound, and basically make sure I don’t get myself into too much trouble. As for everything else, I’d like you to enjoy your time with me. Besides, I’ve heard you two went through a lot to get here.”

Glancing past them, he saw a look on Dawn’s face that clearly said, ‘I know where you sleep’.

“It must have been awfully dull preparing a full report on me,” he continued with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Oh no, Si… Mist… um… Giles. It was very interesting research.” Tilly smiled.

“Your tactics should be studied by every slayer,” Katrina said with certainty. “I hope to put some into effect when I return to Moscow.”

Giles couldn’t hide a slight blush at the flattery. “Is-is that where you wish to use your skills as a slayer?”

“Yes, to help my home.”

“And you, Tilly? Where would you like to be deployed when your training here has finished?”

“Oh… Wherever I’ll do the most good, I suppose. Slayers are needed everywhere, right?”

“Yes, they are,” Giles smiled softly.

“Well, I’m sure Giles has work to do,” Dawn inserted. “We can get his schedule from Andrew.”

“That I do,” the Watcher sighed, glancing down at the files on his desk as he continued distractedly. “I believe I have a meeting with one of our specialty venders in the morning. Shouldn’t be too eventful, but his other clients might prove an interesting distraction if you girls get bored.”

“No distractions,” Katrina stated. “We will be there to ensure your security.”

“Come on, Guys,” Dawn started towards the door. “See, I told you he wasn’t that scary. You, on the other hand,” she joked with the Russian.

“Ladies?” Giles’ voice stopped them just before they reached the door. “Just curious. Do any of you know Robyn Stone?”

“Sure,” Dawn turned. “She has the room next to me. What’s up?”

“It seems she didn’t make it to classes today and no one can find her. Has she given any indication that she would want to suddenly leave like this?”

“Like Anna and Rose,” Tilly muttered.

“Yes, the two who went missing last week.”

“Giles, I don’t know the others, but I can tell you for certain that if Robyn wanted to go it wouldn’t have been today.” Dawn was looking truly worried.

“How are you so sure?”

“Well, not to make that head of yours any bigger. But she’s been excited ever since the boards went up for this week and we found out you’re giving tomorrow’s lecture. I mean, to the point of driving us all bonkers. Wild demons couldn’t have made her miss it.”

“Yes,” Katrina spoke up. “I saw her this morning. We were running late and she had to go back to her room for a book.”

Giles shook his head. “This isn’t boding well. You say she lives next to you?”

“Yes. We’re all on the same floor in North House.”

“I’ll get the master key from Andrew and we’ll go see if we can find anything.”

“Yes, Sir,” the girls said in unison, responding automatically to the no-nonsense command in his voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s starting to drizzle again,” Andrew looked up at the overcast sky as the small group continued across the large, open quad that separated North House from the other buildings of the compound.

“You didn’t have to come,” Dawn sighed.

“No. If there’s something happening to our slayers, I want to help.”

They reached the point of the stone path that curved nearest the outer wall of the grounds and Giles suddenly stopped, holding his head for a moment. Dawn was at his side in an instant.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Not sure,” he groaned, trying to shake off the dizziness. “It feels like-”

As he spoke the air next to them ripped open with the violence of a lightning strike. A moment later, huge tentacles sprang forth from the tear in reality, whipping around and grabbing at the stunned group. Giles lunged forward, taking Dawn to the ground as the two slayers sprang into action. Katrina pulled a long dagger from a hidden sheath and Tilly was swinging a hand axe. The girls moved swiftly and with courage, but the experienced Watcher knew that the small arms would be no match against the giant hell-beast trying to emerge from some untold dimension.

He rolled away from the gaping portal, taking Dawn with him. “Go,” he shouted over the sudden wind as a storm let loose above them.

Dawn nodded, staring at him with frightened, yet wise and determined eyes. Then the color drained from her cheeks as she pointed past him. “Andrew,” she bellowed.

Giles followed her gaze and saw that the boy had hit his head on the stone path and was trying desperately to regain his bearings as the battle raged around him. “I’ll get him. You stay clear,” Giles ordered.

He managed to duck the first long swipe at his head, but the next was too quick. The bone armor of the tentacle scraped across his chest, shredding his clothing and drawing blood. After a few more close calls he was at Andrew’s side.

Katrina appeared in front of them, blocking a tentacle that grabbed out for the two men. “Get back, Mr. Giles. There are too many to protect all of you.”

“I know,” Giles shouted. “Help me get him out of here. Then you and Tilly fall back until help arrives.”

The Slayer nodded, but as she bent to help lift the injured boy, a tentacle wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet. It yanked her backwards and through the portal. Giles was right behind, trying to grab for the girl’s flailing arms. But before he could follow her through the gateway, Tilly tackled him to the ground.

“I have to help her!” the Watcher cried out.

“No,” Tilly yelled down at him with a hard certainty in her deep brown eyes. “We fight, we die. Not you.”

Before Giles could protest, a cry of agony drew his attention. Andrew’s fingertips were leaving bloody trails across the stones on the ground as a tentacle grasping tightly around his ankle dragged him toward the portal. Tilly sprang up to continue the battle and Giles made it back to the boy. He hooked his arms around Andrew’s shoulders, pulling with all his might and trying to find purchase on the mudpack the downpour was creating.

Giles flinched as Tilly’s axe flew past his head, knocked loose by a brutal blow, but never lost his grip on Andrew. They were losing ground and the Slayer had her hands full trying to keep the monster at bay. Before Giles could think, Dawn was with them, having retrieved the axe, and hacked at the tentacle with all her might.

“It’s too tough. I can’t get through!”

Andrew cried out in agony. “It’s going to pull my leg off.” Blood ran from jagged teeth burying themselves deeper into his ankle. His eyes met Dawn’s and they both knew. “Do it!” he shouted. “It’s the only way.” He quickly looked away, bracing himself.

“I’m sorry,” the girl cried as she brought the axe down hard and sure, severing his foot from his leg.

Suddenly free of the tentacle, Giles was able to drag the convulsing boy to safety. “We’re clear!” he shouted an order to his remaining guard. “Back off!” As he did, Dawn whipped Andrew’s belt from his waist and tightened the make shift tourniquet around his wounded leg.

With a flash of extra lightning, Willow stood in front of them. She quickly assessed the situation, and, as soon as Tilly rolled free, raised a protection shield around the portal. As Tilly made her way farther from the rip, it closed and blipped into nothing.

“Is that it? Is it gone?” Dawn pulled in deep breaths.

“No,” Willow answered, deep in concentration. “I can still feel it. I think it might be power sensitive and open with proximity.”

Andrew drew Dawn’s attention back as he suddenly went completely limp. “He’s in shock, Giles.”

“I know,” the man grumbled, standing easily with the boy’s body draped across his arms. “What are you doing here?”

Willow turned and smiled guiltily.

“She warded you,” Dawn confessed for her.

“You put a spell on me…” Giles growled

The witch nodded defiantly. “So I’d always know when you were trying to get yourself killed.”

Giles’ grim expression didn’t change. “Tilly! Set a perimeter at a good distance around that spot. Commandeer as much help as you need. I’m taking Andrew to the infirmary and will be back as soon as I’ve had him seen to. You’re in command until them.” The Slayer nodded her understanding of the orders.

“Giles,” Willow frowned at the blood seeping from his chest. “You’re wounded, too. Don’t you dare come back here without letting them take care of you.”

The watcher looked at his friend, his eyes softening only a touch for her. “Willow, something has attacked my slayers, my students, in the one place I’m supposed to be able to protect them. Find out who’s behind this… So I can kill them.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rain didn’t stop. Giles looked up into the boiling cloud cover and briefly wondered if it was just the bad timing of the storm that had been threatening for days, or if the violent opening of the dimensional portal had set it off somehow. But, at the moment, being wet was the least of his worries. He looked around the north quad, just the day before green and buzzing with training and laughter. Now all he could see was an army preparing for battle. So many girls, still so young, yet grimly determined to protect what had become home and family to many of them.

“Rupert,” a female instructor rushed up to him. One of the surviving watchers who’d returned to help him rebuild the Council. “Willow and young Tilly have filled us in on what happened. They’ve gotten everyone pretty well organized.” She seemed to read the worry in his eyes as he glanced around at the girls. “Miss Rosenburg ordered us to move everyone except the upper class to the other side of the compound. Russel and Jenkins are there doubling up the room assignments and turning the gym into living space. No one under sixteen is allowed to approach this area.”

Giles lowered his gaze, Buffy’s plea of, ‘I’m sixteen years old, I don’t want to die’ echoing in his head from the distant past. What kind of man was he? Preparing young girls for a life of battle.

When he looked back up, his eyes where hard and focused, his guilt having been swallowed down as years of practice had taught him to do so well. “Good. Have there been any further incidents?”

“No. But Willow says something like this must have been building here for a long time. We are organizing the slayers into four hour shifts. That way no one will be over-burdened.”

Giles nodded, “Carry on. Where is Miss Rosenburg?”

“Still up studying the site of the incident.” She pointed.

“Thank you.” He started away, then turned. “Make sure everyone is given sufficient rain gear. I don’t want an infirmary full of slayers with pneumonia from this bloody storm.” Giles hurried off, not seeing the affectionate smile his attention to the simple well-being of the girls had elicited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It’s still there, just dormant and out of phase with our visual perception.” Willow spoke without waiting to see who had come up behind her. She knew.

“Any ideas on how we can seal it?”

The redhead sighed and turned to look into his eyes. “Not a clue. All I know is this must have been placed here as a kind of booby-trap, and it’s been here for a while.”

Giles frowned. “As in how long? Has it been dormant since before we took possession of this campus? Or is it an attack on the slayers?”

“If I had to guess… maybe a year. It’s definitely meant for us. I was right before when I guessed about it feeding on power. Plus, the few tests I’ve managed to do so far tell me it really likes our kind of power. Watch this.” Willow faced her barrier and directed a small stream of energy toward the portal. The tear snapped open for a moment, then disappeared the instant she stopped the flow of power. “I’m guessing it could suck enough out of the slayers to take one through every now and then, but it really thought the banquet cart had arrived when you wandered by.”

“I felt it… just before it opened.” Giles rubbed the back of his neck wearily. “It almost felt like when Ethan and I used to…”

Willow offered him a knowing and sympathetic smile. “I know your energies never really recovered from… well, being put through the Willow blender.” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and the witch nodded, once more acknowledging she was sure of his forgiveness. “But it’s all still there. You’ve opened yourself up as a conduit many times and there are reserves still within your reach. This thing had a Big Gulp in front of it and you were the straw.”

Giles rolled his head back and stared up into the rain pounding down on him. “I should have reacted faster. I’m always putting everyone around me in danger.”

Willow gently placed a hand on his chest to bring his attention back to her. “Hey. Not your fault. Don’t start talking like that or… I might have to slap you back to your senses while Dawnie’s not around to do it.” This earned her a tiny smile. “How is this doing?” she tenderly caressed the bandages she could feel under his shirt. “And the others?”

“I’ll be fine,” the Watcher mumbled, jumping a little as Willow probed his wounds. “They’re preparing Andrew for surgery. Dawn stayed with him. I fear she may hold herself a bit responsible for his injury.”

“Gee, I wonder where she could have picked that habit up from,” Willow snorted sarcastically.

“You promised you were gonna stop doing that!” Rona frowned at Willow as she walked up with Tilly.

“Sorry,” the witch smiled. “I was showing Giles what we’ve learned so far.”

“This is for you.” Tilly handed Willow a note, then turned to Giles. “You shouldn’t be so close, Mr. Giles. It needlessly puts you in danger. I’ve organized extra guards for you while there is trouble in the compound.” The Slayer pointed behind him and Giles turned to look.

“Six more,” he sighed. “Tilly, I still have you and the entire place is on alert.”

“Obliviously, I was not enough. You are one that we cannot afford to risk.”

“I’ll have you know I was risking my life for this damned world long before any of you were even conceived. I don’t need all this focus when there is more to lose here than my pathetic excuse of an existence.” His outburst completely deflated under the unphased gazes of Willow, Tilly, and Rona. Whipping off his glasses, he tried to sponge some water from his face with his damp handkerchief. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

Giles almost jumped when his remaining honor guard softly touched his forearm. “I lost her to, Mr. Giles. The only thing I can do for Katrina now is to protect you as well as she would have. In her memory. She died doing what she had sworn to do, and wishing she hadn’t disrespects her.”

The tall man swallowed hard and gave her a slight nod. “You’ve done a remarkable job organizing our response in my absence. Thank you.” 

“Team MGA is ready to go on point,” Rona announced after the moment of silence stretched out. “We’re ready to stand watch until the enemy is defeated.”

Giles smiled at the leader of his elite team. “Tell the rest of Team Fi… um, my Avengers,” her grin lit up at his use of their chosen team name, “that I want you all to stick to the four hour shifts like the rest. Move into the nearest building if you like, to be on hand if an alarm is sounded. But I want you rested. Tell the girls to split up and intermingle with the other slayers. I know some out here are untested. Make sure there is a veteran slayer with every group. That should calm any nerves and hopefully prevent accidents. We’re watching for now. No rushing into a battle that’s unnecessary.”

“We’ll get it done,” Rona nodded. 

“They were able to contact the coven,” Willow looked up from the note. “Miss Harkness says they are gathering basic protection materials and will be here shortly. Some are staying behind to consult their library. And their most powerful apprentices should be popping in,” there was a bright flash of light several feet away, “now,” the witch grinned. She nodded at Giles and his slayers. “We’ll strengthen the barrier, you see to the troops.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hand shot out and snatched the flying cup from the air just before it collided with Xander’s nose. “Nice reflexes,” the young man breathed.

“Glad to help,” Faith grinned. “Not like you got much more to lose or anything.”

Xander made a mock gesture of being hurt at her gentle ribbing, but the affectionate smile on his lips ruined the effect. They both turned to scan the large library for the source of the flying kitchenware. He was easy to spot, sitting at one of the work stations with his head in his hands. The rest of the long, beautiful library hall had been completely deserted.

“Hey, G-man,” Xander said softly as they approached. “Got some frustration you wanna unload on some willing shoulders?”

Faith slid her hip onto the table. “I agree it’s an ugly cup,” she chuckled, setting it down on the hard surface. “Doesn’t necessarily mean it deserves to die.”

Giles slowly looked up at his young friends. His eyes were blurry and his cheeks dark with stubble. The top buttons of his shirt were undone under the tie that hung loose around his neck. His hair stood up in places, a telling sign that he had run his hands through it a couple of thousand times.

“I couldn’t bring myself to throw the book, no matter how useless it is.” His voice was rough, as if he’d been abusing his vocal cords.

“Geez, G,” Faith said with kindness. “Last time we saw you, you were mostly dead. You look worse.”

Giles snorted at her observation. “Thanks ever so much.”

Xander place a light hand on his shoulder. “So, where’s the rest of the crack research staff. Thought we’d find you in here cracking a whip.”

“I sent them all to bed,” Giles replied. “Everyone had been working their hardest for more than two days straight. The tension was becoming rather hazardous.” He picked up the coffee cup. “As you might have noticed.”

“And what about you?” Faith crossed her arms. “How long since you got any sleep?”

“My students are in danger,” Giles said simply. The Slayer gazed at him with a cocked eyebrow, knowing she didn’t even have to start this argument. He sighed heavily. “Old habits. But, I am glad you came. Both of you.”

“Hey,” Xander’s head popped up from a book he had been looking at a couple of tables away. “When Willow does the flashy appearing thing in front of you and tells you that the Big Guy needs help, not like there’s anything else you can do.”

“Besides,” Faith added, “It’s quiet out there. Like the whole demon world is holding its breath, waiting to see if this thing can take the slayers out. I prefer to be at ground zero, and this is it.”

“And I’d rather ground zero wasn’t in the place where I am trying to teach young girls how to survive past their adolescence!” Giles closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“I got ya, G.” Faith looked at him with understanding in her dark eyes. “Better you bite my head off than someone who might not deserve it. These kids are lucky to have someone like you looking out for them.”

“And doing a splendid job of it,” the Watcher groaned.

“So,” Xander said brightly as he walked back to the occupied table. “Planning on taking any company on your trip?” Giles blinked at him. “Hey, I’ve earner my Watcher stripes, ya know. All these other tables are loaded with books on portals and the magicks used to open and close them. Everything in front of you has to do with other dimensions and how to determine which one you’re headed to.”

“I thought it would be helpful if I looked into…” Giles began slowly, but his explanation ground to a halt as he stared into eyes that knew him too well. “Four girls were taken before I even knew there was something wrong. If there’s the slightest hope…”

“Didn’t say you couldn’t hope, Big Guy. Just reminding you that you don’t ever have to go it alone. Not anymore.”

“He’s right,” Faith hopped off the table. “You get your chance, we’ll be right behind you.”

Giles looked up at them with tears pricking behind his eyes. He couldn’t be more proud of the people these two had grown into. All he could bring himself to respond with was a curt nod.

“Now… About getting you into bed for a while.” Faith took his arm and gave a tug. “Red and her gaggle have the protection mojo working full blast. There’s time for you to get some rest.” She glanced over and caught Xander trying to suppress a snigger. A quick rewind of what she’d just said revealed what he’d found funny. “Not this time,” she told him with a smirk. “I like to make sure he’s at full strength before I play roll the Watcher.”

The Slayer laughed at the look on Xander’s face. Clearly he was working hard to decide how truthful she was being. Giles rolled his eyes and pretended not to know what they were insinuating. He let Faith take his arm and steer him towards the doorway.

“Mr. Giles!” One of his guards burst in a moment before alarms sounded throughout the compound. “Something’s coming through,” she panted. “It’s big.”

Glancing gratefully at the others, Giles sighed, “No rest for the wicked.” The three Scoodies hurried out the library doors and where surrounded by a protecting formation of slayers as they quickly made their way to the north quad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire group slid to a halt as one upon entering the quad. Giles made a mental note that he really should come up with a new system to quantify what a slayer meant by ‘big’. The thing forcing its way through the rift was at least a story tall and nearly as wide. If some mad scientist had crossed an elephant with a giant squid it would never have come out so hideous. There were limbs flailing everywhere, emerging from a stout, stalky, seemingly impenetrable body. The thing howled angrily when it hit the magickal barrier, though from where Giles couldn’t place as there was no discernible head, and hurled its massive force against the blocking energy.

“Stand ready,” he heard Kennedy’s voice cut through the maddening sound and quickly spotted her in front of a group of slayers preparing to fight this monster, Rona and her team right behind her. Even from a distance, he could tell she was watching the witches that made up their first line of defense carefully.

Faith and Xander left his side to join the impending fray, but before Giles could move, his guards pressed in close around him. He felt helpless having to watch as one young witch collapsed when the strain grew too much, blood streaming from his nose. In an instant, Kennedy ordered slayers forward to pull him from harm’s way. Then an older women fell, and another.

“Coven retreat,” Kennedy bellowed as Faith gave her a reassuring nod. “You’ve done enough. Let us show this big pile of ugly what kind of hornet’s nest it’s stumbled into.”

The remaining witches quickly followed the order, leaving the barrier unattended and falling back to offer support if needed. Everyone held their breaths as the behemoth hurled its bulk at the faltering magick again and again.

The stillness of the wait was surreal. Moments that seemed to stretch on forever. A shroud of silence descending, even as the great beast howled. Then the magick shattered into shards like a giant pane of glass and the moment of peace shattered with it.

Slayers swarmed forward, attempting to overwhelm the creature with their greater numbers. They moved as one unit, attacking and dodging the thick, heavy limbs. When one slayer was swatted away another took her place instantly. It had the beauty of a choreographed dance, one laced with blood and pain.

The Head of the Watcher’s Council looked on from his cocoon of guards at the ready. Pride swelled in his chest at the sight of this well oiled machine of strength and steel. His slayers moving with fearless confidence, sure in their training and abilities. Rupert Giles looked on with fear and bile in his throat. He could feel every hit his young students took. He held back his tears at every girl who hit the ground and did not spring back up.

A lanky slayer landed hard near his group and didn’t move. He ordered his guards to get her and pull her out of danger. They all shared a glance and nodded as one. Two peeled from the group to help retrieve their fallen sisters as the remaining four pressed in closer to protect their charge.

Too many. Too many girls where falling away. They couldn’t seem to inflict enough damage to even slow the monster down. Giles stepped forward, the command to retreat forming in his mouth, when he heard Xander’s sure voice echo from across the battlefield.

“Slayer’s down!” the young Watcher commanded. Faith, Kennedy, and the others instantly hit the ground and rolled quickly away from the thrashing limbs. As soon as they were out of the line of fire a volley of large, wooden bolts flew in to strike the beast. A few found soft flesh and ripped a pain-laden growl from their target, but most just bounced off. At the other end of the quad the bank of Roman Scorpion crossbows were all ready being reloaded. “Hit ‘em again,” Xander shouted. Another volley of bolts was fired, to little effect. 

“Time to bring this fight forward a few centuries,” an older Watcher rolled up beside Xander in a sleek wheelchair. He raised his arm and the unmistakable sound of the bolt actions of the line of .50 caliber rifles atop the roof behind them sliding into place sent hearts into throats. The Watcher threw his arm forward and the ring of gunfire was deafening. 

Thick, dark blood spattered from gaping holes that riddled their foe. “Keep it up,” Faith shouted. “Put enough holes in the bitch to bring it down and we’ll make sure it doesn’t get up again.” Both watchers nodded and ordered everything they had to be sent down range. At last the beast released a throaty gurgle and stumbled forward. It rocked and began to topple.

At that instant a bright flash appeared in the quad. Willow had finally found Buffy and brought her home. Just in time for both to be crushed under the avalanche of hideous flesh. Everyone stood, stunned and frozen as they could only watch the impending disaster. He didn’t know how or why, but Giles found himself to be the only one in motion. Having escaped his guards, he moved faster than he ever thought possible, hurtling forward into certain death. Two stood before him. Two he loved far more than he’d ever loved his own life. But there was only one chance. The slim possibility that one could be saved. Without thinking he made his choice, crashing into the girl with enough force to break bones and driving her back and to the ground as the beast fell all around them. Giles’ eyes stayed clenched tight as he held her close and waited for oblivion.

Everything fell silent. He felt the pressure of a great weight pinning his legs, but nothing else seemed amiss. Giles dared to open his eyes and looked down into the smiling face of the girl cradled beneath him.

Her deep green eyes gazed at him brightly. “Glad to see you, too,” Willow grinned with as much voice as her windless lungs could muster. Giles couldn’t help but grin back.

“They’re in there! I don’t care if you have to chop this thing apart to get them out. Find them.” Muffled voices could be heard through the walls of flesh surrounding them.

Giles shouted, “We’re here! Something has me pinned!”

“I hear him. This way!”

“Me too,” Willow said in a small voice just for him. “But I don’t really mind.” At her statement, Giles became very aware of his position lying atop her and couldn’t hide an embarrassed blush. Willow’s giggling at him didn’t help matters.

“I-I’m sorry. I can’t seem to move much,” the Watcher stammered uncomfortably.

“I’m all right, Giles. You’re not hurting me where you are now. I was just teasing you a little.” Her bright smile was more than he could fight. “Besides, if I really didn’t like it, I could always blast us out of here.”

“Of course,” Giles chuckled at himself for the thought never having occurred to him. “Why don’t you?”

Her breath tickled as she whispered in his ear. “Let’s give ‘em a minute. Ken always gets this really cute proud look on her face when she gets to rescue me. Plus, it’s been a while since Buffy’s had the chance to save her Watcher.”

All he could do was laugh and shake his head at his favorite witch. Deep inside the dread began to stir. He had made his choice and saved Willow, but he wasn’t as sure as she seemed to be that his Slayer had reached safety on her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith slid under his shoulder, practically lifting him on her own from the slick and sticky mess of the dark blood pooling around them as the last of the dead flesh was chopped away. She slipped, almost dropping him back onto Willow when his abused legs protested his weight, but another girl took his other side. Giles looked up to thank the new help, but his voice caught in his throat. Relief spread through him like a wildfire.

Buffy smiled as they hauled him forward, giving Kennedy and Xander room to get to Willow. “Good call using those old rugby moves on Wills,” the blond Slayer told him. “I just barely got out of there with my slayer reflexes.”

Giles groaned with pain when they gently set him down on a severed limb. Part of him felt the need to apologize to his Slayer for not choosing to save her life. Yet, another part of him knew he’d made the only possible choice he could have lived with. At that moment he convinced himself that Buffy was right and he’d known she’d be safe.

“And what’s with all the fire power?” Buffy continued. “Since when do slayers use guns?”

Giles slipped off his glasses, knowing he had little hope of cleaning them as every inch of him was soaked with blood, and tried to form an answer. He didn’t have to when the Watcher in the wheelchair rolled up and answered for him. “Firearms have always been included in Council training. All field watchers must be proficient in every known weapons category. Of course, it was up to the individual watchers to decide the best training methods for their slayers.”

“I-I never thought you needed the extra help,” Giles whispered, not looking up at her.

Kennedy walked up with Willow. “I think he’s trying not to tell you he thought you’d shoot yourself in the foot,” she said in her blunt manner among stifled giggles. Before Buffy could form a comeback, Kennedy threw herself into the arms of the Watcher in the wheelchair. “I missed you, Gerald! You look like you belong in this place. A big wig on campus. Thanks for kicking ass.”

He grinned at his potential, now slayer. “I’ve missed you too, love. I couldn’t be more proud of your behind kicking abilities as well.”

Giles’ eyes were focused beyond the reunion, on where the magick barrier was being replaced by the coven. He felt Xander’s hand grip his shoulder. “Not yet,” the young man whispered in his ear. Then he stood and shouted, “Let’s hurry up with those stretchers. Get the wounded to the infirmary, double-time.” Looking back down, he added kindly, “That includes you and Wills.”

The older Watcher gave a defeated smile and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“I got you some sweats. Figured anything was better than having to change into one of these flimsy gowns.” Dawn smiled her sweetest at Giles as he sat on the edge of one of the infirmary beds, trying his best to scrub the black blood from his exposed skin with a sponge and a bowl of warm water. “Not that it would be new to me seeing you like that. I just thought… You know, air of authority and all.”

He smiled, knowing she was trying to hide her worry from him. “That will do just fine. And please don’t fret on my account. I seem to be rather more resilient than anyone expects.”

“Yeah, well…” Dawn frowned. “The ‘no one’s been able to kill me yet’ line is getting pretty worn. All it means is someone eventually will and I don’t like to think about that.” He reached out to stroke a hand over her hair when he saw tears in her eyes. “It’s been bad enough that I have Andrew in here cracking jokes about missing body parts and my axe swinging abilities. I don’t want you in the next bed telling me I worry too much. My sister’s a slayer and my family’s all watchers and witches. I have a right to worry.” His large, comforting hand squeezed her shoulder as her voice broke. “And I’d really like to be hugging you so hard you can’t breathe right now, but you’re still all… gross.”

Giles chuckled at that. “Yes. I suppose a shower will be the first order of business upon my escape from this place. And I plan to collect on that hug sometime very soon.” This won him another smile, as he’d hoped it would.

“All right, Mr. Giles,” the staff doctor sighed as he walked up. “I’ve seen to every last student, from cracked ribs to scraped elbows. May I now examine the extent of the damage you’ve inflicted on yourself this time?” The Head of the Council nodded his assent.

“Don’t worry, Sir,” Andrew said sleepily from the next recovery bed. “If the doc says you have to stay, I’ll keep you company. These guys really are the best. And the drugs are awesome.”

Dawn went to watch over the young man, giving the doctor some privacy to check Giles’ injuries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles sighed wearily, carefully limping back to his bed from the shower room and pulling his sweatshirt into place. A group of his young cohorts had basically slammed through the infirmary doors and were headed in his direction as they continued to argue amongst themselves.

“Hey!” Dawn appeared at his side and glowered at the bunch. “This is a recovery ward. Either shut up or get the hell out.” The Watcher failed to hide his approving grin.

“Sorry,” Xander sighed. “It’s just… we think we’ve got something.”

“You and Red fit for duty?” Faith asked abruptly, before anyone else could start talking at the older man.

“I’ll be fine,” Giles grunted, sliding on a new pair of glasses.

That’s when entire group suddenly went silent and looked at him suspiciously. The doctor walked up and Xander asked him, “How’s the old man, really?”

The doctor cleared his throat to try to hide his amusement at the irritated glare Giles was shooting at his young friends. “Mr. Giles seems to have avoided any major trauma to his bones and joints. I’m sure the bruises covering his legs will have him sore for a few days. But, as long as you can keep him from any more heroics for the time being, he should recover fully.”

Faith snorted, “Easier said, Doc.”

“Yes, I am well aware,” the doctor raised an eyebrow at his patient. “Miss Rosenberg is in perfect health. She should be joining you any time now.” He glanced at the shower room just as Willow stepped out. “Please excuse me. I have others to attend to.”

“Now… Will you tell me what the bloody hell is going on?” Giles said tersely. The angry tension in his body visibly eased as Willow came up beside him and began absently rubbing her hand along his shoulders.

The group glanced among themselves, trying to silently work out who should begin. At the back, Rona and Chao-Ahn renewed their argument, both switching between English and Chinese as if it was all one language. Their mentor couldn’t help but be impressed at how quickly they’d learned from each other. Of course, his irritation was quickly overwhelming his pride.

Xander could see the sleeping volcano start to boil. “The update goes like this, Big Guy. We’ve managed to get the quad mostly cleared. Sent some samples to the labs to see if our brainiac division can figure out what or where from. That’s when we noticed some stray lead knocked chunks off the wall where the thingy pops up. There was some kinda symbol behind a false front. We managed to knock the rest loose. Well, I did with a couple of the newer watchers. Figured we’d be mystically inert enough not to trigger anything.”

“We’ve seen the symbol before, Mr. Giles,” Chao-Ahn blurted out. “Last year, on our first mission.”

Rona grimaced. “It was at that demon cult we took out. We found a bunch of them chanting around the same thing on the floor. One must have escaped and set this up as revenge. This is all our fault.”

“No,” Giles shook his head at the young ladies. “You destroyed a group of dangerous demons bent on bringing Hell to Earth. Willow says this has been here a year. There’s no knowing if they set this up before your attack and, if so, you could not have prevented it.”

“At least now we have some place solid to start,” Willow added. “The research department will be glad to have something to focus on at last.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That is unacceptable!” Giles’ voice rang across the quad, drawing glances from the slayers on duty. A crack of thunder closely echoed him and threatened with more impending rain. “There must be something.” He paced in irritated impotence.

“We’ve been through everything in the library.” The slightly intimidating steel-haired woman stood ramrod straight before him. She knew his anger wasn’t directed at her, but was not going to let this man she’d at one time scolded for mistreating her books get away with making her feel any worse for failing to find the answers. After all, this was her home and these were her children, too. “There is nothing that even comes close to telling us where that symbol might have come from. Of course, we have not been able to fully rebuild our selection of ancient manuscripts…” She sighed, knowing he had always been on her side of that particular argument. “Rupert, even I’ve never seen anything like this. It might be a magick that predates what we can find in writing.”

Giles stopped his pacing and looked up at her. “Wha- what about the volumes Wyndam-Pryce sent us before his death? Didn’t he once mention something about forgotten texts?”

“That’s what Andrew and I have been looking into,” Dawn said in an exhausted voice as she joined the conversation.

“He should still be recovering.”

Dawn smiled, “As soon as the drugs wore off he decided he needed to help. I figure taking some work to him was the only way to keep him in bed.” This won a small smile from Giles. The boy certainly was a dedicated little irritant. “Anyway, we went through all the forgotten texts it would let us call up. Even asked for an index so we wouldn’t miss anything. Sorry, Giles, it’s just not there.”

“This is impossible,” the Watcher grumbled, rubbing his sore neck. “If it’s not referenced in history and not in pre-history… How do we fight something like that?”

“Perhaps…” the old librarian woman scrunched her nose in thought. “There was a time in between. After the old ones, but before anyone started recording what was happening. There are no records in existence of the kinds of magicks that were remade during that time.”

Giles’ shoulders slumped. He was feeling more defeated than he ever had in his life. “You sound tired, Dawn. Why don’t you go get some rest? In fact, I think the entire research department has earned a break.” The librarian nodded curtly and left to relay the order to her people.

“What about you?” Dawn asked with concern. “You look like you’re about to fall over.”

He let a small laugh escape. “I’ve had almost everyone here try to send me to bed over the past several days. Even when I do make it, there’s no rest for me there. Only nightmares of girls dying one by one. I prefer to be out here. But thank you, Luv.”

She took his hand and led him to sit with her on a nearby bench. “We’ll figure this out,” she whispered, pulling him to lean against her. “The Scoobies are on it. See… Will and Ken are up there helping the coven. And over there, Buffy and Faith are even getting along and making sure all the slayers stay rested and ready. And don’t even get me started on how much Xander is falling in love with that arsenal he has ready to take down anything we might face. We’ll find a way, Giles. We always do.”

Dawn felt his weight settle against her as his head finally came to rest on her shoulder. She tenderly slid her hand into his and winked at some of his guards who looked on with smiles. The Head of the New Watcher’s Council had finally fallen asleep.

~~~~~~~~

“What the hell are they!?!” Buffy’s shout startled Giles awake. He could feel Dawn’s head resting against the top of his and her steady breathing beside him. Someone had draped heavy overcoats over the both of them. “How are they getting through? Just don’t let any escape the containment zone!”

“Buffy!” Willow hollered. “They’re out of phase. They don’t even notice the barrier.”

“Steel seems to get their attention,” Faith smirked after slicing one in half a sword.

Giles quickly shook himself fully awake and cast his gaze around for the new foe. He had to blink a few times to make sure his eyes were working. Hundreds of what looked like overgrown, blue tinted, slightly glowing rats were pouring out of the rift. It was like the pied piper was having a bad acid trip.

“They’re too small. Hand to hand, people!” He heard Xander call. “Let’s show these guys watchers know how to swing sharp things, too.”

Giles glanced over to see Dawn blinking at him. She gave him a tiny smile and sighed, “Well, at least you got a few minutes.”

He squeezed the hand still resting in his. “Thanks to you.” Both then took a deep breath, found some nearby weapons, and joined in the bizarre and brutal extermination.

~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour later, one last high-pitched death squeak sounded the end of that particular fight. Buffy sighed, “I wish they would just make up their minds on what to send to attack us. Gotta say though, while high on the ick scale, these things weren’t much of a challenge.”

Giles pulled off his glasses to rub his eyes. “I don’t think there is any attacking going on, per se. It’s more like animals in another dimension are stumbling onto the rift and falling through.”

“That’s what it is for now,” Willow joined them. “But we can’t know there isn’t an army getting ready on the other side. If this was placed here to wipe out the slayers, we have to think of everything.”

“I concur. Sadly, we might not have the resources to close it permanently.” The Watcher slowly slid his glasses back on and squared his shoulders. “I’ve decided to order the evacuation of the school.”

“Giles,” Dawn frowned, “You love this place.”

“It’s still only a place,” he slid a hand onto her shoulder. “The students will always come first.”

“But we can’t leave this hole here unguarded.” Buffy shook her head. “If it does keep growing, it might become more dangerous than a Hellmouth.”

“Buffy, I’m not suggesting we--” The next thing Giles saw was Buffy’s hand waving slowly in front of his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he huffed, “Buffy, this is no time for…”

“Wow,” Buffy voiced the words that were in every eye that was staring intently at him. “Major zone out there, Old Man. The sleep deprivation must be working overtime. Maybe it’s time to try a manual sedative on you.” She lifted her fist with a teasing smile.

“Willow?” Dawn asked carefully. “You both did it at the same time. What’s going--?”

Two slayers ran up to the group with Kennedy in tow and looking confused. “Mr. Giles! Kenney just went really freaky and said stuff in a weird voice!”

The older man took a deep breath, trying to connect the dots. “Willow, it was you, me, and Kennedy. Do you remember what we all said?”

Both girls nodded, following his train of thought. Kennedy answered, “It was words. Um, come, old magick, teach, and help.”

“The Hora’Quan!” Willow shouted excitedly. “They speak in concepts instead of sentences, use telepathy, and have connections with the three of us. Everything fits. It must be them!”

“It’s also possible they hold the answers to this forgotten time, as their race would remember,” Giles agreed with a hopeful smile.

“So, they’re calling the three of us in for lessons,” Kennedy summed up.

“Hold up,” Buffy shook her head, trying to keep up. “So what’s this Hoard of Trons? And how are they in your heads?”

Dawn patiently patted her older sister on the shoulder, earning herself a glare. “The Hora’Quan. Buffy, remember the demons Giles made friends with last year?” she chuckled.

“Yeah. The ones that almost got him killed.”

“That’s not exactly how it went,” Giles inserted quietly.

Willow smiled. “Ever since they basically made Giles part of that one tribe, Ken and I have been working to get them to share new histories and magicks with us. It’s been slow. I think they’re having trouble with the idea of us wanting knowledge without the context it’s need for. But they have always said they’d be willing if they could help us.”

Giles nodded, “I think the context has appeared.”

“So they want you three to just run up and see them?” Buffy frowned. “Why can’t they come here and help.”

“Because the entire demon world is watching this place,” Kennedy added softly. “Their main defense is being extinct. Plus,” she shook her head as she remembered first meeting them, “if they suddenly popped in on a group of us, it would be nothing but bad.” Willow and Giles nodded in concurrence as they looked around at all the slayers.

“We have to go, Buffy,” her Watcher said with a sure voice. “This may be our one and only option.”

The senior Slayer nodded. “Right. You guys pop up, grab the whozits, and get back here. No problem.”

Willow chewed her lip. “If this magick is new to us, chances are they’re gonna have to teach us how to use it. This race is slow and thorough. There’s no telling how long they might keep us until they’re sure we’re ready.”

“You sure they need all of you?” Buffy asked in a small voice.

Giles smiled, “The Scoobies have become generals. You won’t even miss us.”

Dawn smiled as Faith and Xander got curious and joined the ever-growing group. “Any final orders before you head off on your top secret mission, Boss?”

Giles shook his head at her with a small chuckle. “Have the staff evacuate the compound. You’ll find provisions for alternate emergency housing in the safe. Buffy,” he cut off any objection, “You and the others will keep all the field-ready slayers here. That will be nearly a hundred slayers to keep this contained. No one takes any risks. Just keep it under control until we get back.”

His young warriors smiled at him. “We got this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Willow,” Giles whispered as he shrugged his small travel bag from his shoulder, “You’re sure this is the place?” He didn’t dare raise his voice any. There was the overwhelming feeling that they were intruding in the pristine natural setting she had brought them to. The mountain air was cold and had an invigorating sting as he inhaled. But the sun shone brightly through the evergreens and dappled the still virgin snow in beautiful patterns.

“This is what I saw in my mind.” The witch glanced around with a smile. “They’ll show themselves when they’re sure it’s us. You remember how careful they are.”

“Yes,” he frowned. “I only hope their care doesn’t cost Buffy and the others.”

“Giles, you have to relax.” Willow smiled at him and, with a wave of her hand, created a clear, dry place on a fallen tree for them to sit. “You know as well as we do that here you have to let time go. Buffy and the gang can handle anything. And, before you know it, we’ll get to show up and save the day.” She sat next to him and cuddled against his side for warmth. Giles automatically wrapped his arm around her.

“It never seems to be that easy anymore,” he sighed. “I guess, the older I get, the more I want to make sure all of you have no more need to put yourselves in danger before I go.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Giles. You’re not allowed, remember?” Willow murmured, leaning her head into his shoulder. He chuckled, holding the tired girl as Kennedy stood watch with a smile quirking her lips.

‘Expected. Welcome.’

Kennedy spun around, looking for the source of the voice she could only hear in her head. “They’re here,” she said, rousing the dozing pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My name for the demons came from one of my favorite video games. If you're reading this and know where the name came from, I might just be in love with you :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Willow and Giles stood and joined Kennedy to greet the demons who had appeared to welcome them. At the base of the near-by cliff was a smallish creature flanked by two taller ones. Each of the humans took a moment to remind themselves that what they where seeing wasn’t really what was before them. In fact, it wasn’t even what those standing with them were seeing. The demons defenses were at full force, presenting each visitor with a vision pulled from their own fears.

Kennedy faced the great, hairy beasts from her childhood nightmares and smiled her greeting to the gentle beings she knew lay hidden inside. Willow fought the feelings of guilt and regret stirred by once again facing the manifestations of the dark witch she still feared was hidden somewhere inside herself. And Giles looked unflinchingly into the eyes of the vampire… Angelus.

‘Elders awaiting. Follow.’

The slayer repeated the message, knowing they preferred to communicate through one visitor. Having unwavering trust in ones companions was something they saw as essential to all understanding. The visitors nodded and followed as their hosts turned and walked through the solid stone of the cliff face.

They quickly emerged into a valley that was warm and green. Though the harsh Andean winter could be seen on the surrounding peaks, it did not creep into their home. The atmosphere was one of complete peace as small demons played with the animals that would otherwise be fighting to survive in the deep snow of the time of year. Spread throughout the valley were little huts that seemed to be grown rather than built.

“I’d forgotten how powerful they are,” Willow whispered as Giles walked along beside her.

“Yes,” he breathed. “It really is quite fortunate for us that they’ve chosen to be so peaceful.” The redhead smiled at him. She could feel the peace of the valley working its way into his tense muscles. Soon he might even relax a little.

The three humans were led to a small hut that seemed to be a central point in the community. Kennedy chuckled as her two companions excitedly speculated about whether it could be a temple or a simple meeting hall for the village. Whatever it was, from the outside, it looked like it wouldn’t be able to handle a group much bigger than their own.

On the inside, however, it was a warm, welcoming, and surprisingly large hall. Much of the community was sitting together at short tables around a central gathering area. There, the tribe elders sat and waited for their guests.

‘Welcome, Friends. Our greetings, Thoughtful Warrior, Fire’s Sister, and Steel’s Daughter.’

Kennedy opened her mouth to repeat, but Giles stopped her. “We can hear. Foundation’s Stone is the oldest among the Hora’Quan, with the skill to communicate with all of us at the same time.” He smiled and dipped his head in reverence to the elder.

‘Please sit. Tea?’

The demon motioned to three comfortable cushions set out before the assembled elders. Giles sat with the two girls flanking him and opened his bag. From it he pulled a small, but beautifully painted, teapot. “A gift, my friend. Not much, but I hope you will enjoy it.”

‘Grateful. A pleasure learned from Mountain Walker and missed now gone.’

“We’ve all mourned his loss.”

Willow took a sip of tea. “You seem to communicate in English amazingly well.”

‘Yes. Much practice. More time with human friends than any other.’

She smiled, “I would be honored to spend time here and learn from you as well. That is, once we solve this current crisis of ours.”

Giles hid a grin behind his cup. He had not wanted to seem rushed and ungrateful by broaching the subject too soon and was pleased that Willow had found a graceful segue.

‘Yes. Children under attack.’ The demon frowned deeply.

“They are,” Giles nodded. “We are hoping you have the means to help us, as your message seemed to indicate.”

‘Ancient magick. Very dangerous.’

“It’s like nothing we know of,” Willow answered. “Even I couldn’t touch it. Would you be willing to teach me how to seal the rift?”

‘Cannot. You are not enough.”

“I assure you, Willow is the most powerful witch in the world right now,” Giles said earnestly. “If you don’t think she can do it, I fear we have no one else who can.”

‘No doubt of Fire’s Sister’s power. But more are needed. Wisdom and Strength.’

Kennedy smiled, “Still sounds to me like Will’s your girl. She has all of that in spades.”

‘Not understanding. Too dangerous. Will damage child. Not bonded. Only bonded can wield.’ The demon drew their attention to an ornate triangle carved into the floor. They were sitting along one edge of it.

After a moment Kennedy let out a breath. “I get it. The magick needs three, like how three sides make a triangle such a strong shape. Power, wisdom, and strength. They needed a witch, a watcher, and a slayer. That’s why there are always three of them. It’s why they called for all of us.”

‘Three become the same. Bonded.’

Giles slowly pulled off his glasses. “You mean for us to perform a bonding ritual. To become as one, the same.” He shook his head. “I don’t know what it all entails, but what I do know is that I can’t be a part of it. I won’t do that to these girls. Perhaps Xander, or one of the young female watchers would be better suited.” He whispered in a slight panic, “You yourselves have identified them as my children.”

The demon smiled sympathetically. ‘The young must grow. All are children until bonded. Thoughtful Warrior is child.’

With the two girls placed slightly behind him, Giles didn’t notice the hurt that flashed in Willows eyes, or the anger that rose in Kennedy upon seeing it. He didn’t notice the slayer silently communicate with some of the others, or three of the younger demons lead Willow away with the promise of showing her some of their magick. What he did notice was Kennedy roughly grabbing his ear, politely asking they be excused to discuss the situation, and hauling him to his feet and then to a smaller alcove off the main hall.

The slayer paced angrily before him as he rubbed at his sore appendage, too shocked by her behavior to be as upset as he knew he should be. She stopped and glared at him as he exhaustedly sank into a chair.

“If I pull his arm off and beat him almost to death with it, you guys could fix him, right?” she asked a startled looking demon in the room.

Giles sighed, having faced an irate slayer too many times to be intimidated. “What have I done this time, Kennedy?”

“You know, for being such a smarty-pants, you sure are blind and stupid sometimes!”

“Believe it or not, you’re not the first to say that to me. Or something to the same effect.” He frowned when she began pacing again. “Will you at least tell me what I’ve done to earn your sudden ire?”

“How could you do that to her?” she hissed at him. “How could you hurt her like that?” Giles shook his head with raised eyebrows, still lost. “How dare you reject Willow?!”

“Kennedy, I don’t know what you think you heard me say, but rejecting Willow was not meant to be any part of it.”

“Oh I heard, and so did she. You were scrambling to think of any way someone other than you can do this bonding thing.” She stopped to stare down at him and frowned. “I also know that all Willow took away from your little freak out was that you would do anything not to have to be attached in any way to her.”

Giles sat straight, now feeling his anger stir. “You have no idea what I would be willing to do and have done for Willow. The fact is that we have no indication of what this ritual entails. With just a glance around, I can see that this bonding ritual is something these demons do for life. I don’t even know if they can function without one another. How are we to know what effect it will have on humans? Can it be undone? Will it wear off? How might it change our behavior?” His anger faded as he could see her follow his reasoning. “I know this has to be done for the safety of the slayers and the world. But, what I don’t have to do is subject you girls to years of being stuck with the likes of me.”

The slayers face fell into a look of what Giles could only guess was sympathy for him. “You really have no clue, do you?” She knelt down to touch his arm and look him straight in the eyes. “Willow loves you, Mr. Giles.”

“As I do her, but that doesn’t change the fact that it would be unfair to anchor her to such an--”

“You’re so not getting me,” Kennedy shook her head. “Willow is in love… with you.”

The Watcher was quiet for several moments, trying to work out what she was really trying to tell him. “Impossible. First of all, I am not exactly her type. As proven by her very relationship with you.”

She giggled at him and stood again. “I don’t think she would care what kind of package you came in. Believe it or not, Will is one of those rare people who can love you just for being you. They do exist in the world you know. And you’re right, she loves me, too. But I’ve always known there was one person on Earth I could lose her to at any time. I just never had to worry because he was always too dense to realize all he had to do was tell her that he loves her, too.”

“Kennedy, what you’re suggesting is…” he pulled off his glasses and began to polish. “Well, it wouldn’t be proper for a start.”

“Proper has nothing to do with it,” she snorted. “As far as I’m concerned, anyone who doesn’t fall in love with Will is just plain stupid. But you,” she stuck her finger at his chest, “You are everything she’s ever wanted.”

He ducked his head and whispered, “But there’s nothing I’ve ever had to offer her.”

“All right,” the slayer plopped down on the floor in front of him. “Let’s go through the great loves of Willow Rosenburg’s life, shall we? First there was Oz, the only boy to notice her. When she describes him, he was thoughtful, stoic, loyal, and very smart. Then came Tara. An angel of a woman. She was quiet, caring, magickal, and full of empathy. And now there’s me. More devil than angel, but with a fierce need to protect those I love and a willingness to rush into trouble so others won’t have to. Now,” she crossed her arms, “put all of us together and who does that sound like?”

Giles shook his head slowly, but moisture began to gather in his eyes.

“You, you big ass,” Kennedy blurted out. “She’s trying to find a substitute for what she could never have.” The Slayer sighed, “And then there’s you. Whenever Will is around you’re just plain happier and more relaxed. Anyone can see it. Willow is all you want and you’ve convinced yourself that what you want should never matter. But it does, Mr. Giles. You’ve earned your right to be happy, too.”

“Kennedy, Luv,” Giles swallowed hard. “Even if everything you’re saying is correct, this is not a matter of merely working closer with each other, or even possibly being drawn to each other in, well, physical ways. This is mixing our thoughts and our hearts, even possibly feeling one another’s pains. I have done things in my life, horrible things, and no one should have to be burdened with the wounds of my psyche but me.”

“Sounds to me like you and Will are a pretty good match on that count. The oddball here is me,” the Slayer chuckled.

“And what of you? Even if you can convince me that Willow would willingly be bound to an old sod like me, why would you? You’re even younger than she, and, as you said, have no dark deeds in your past to suffer for.”

“Simple,” she smiled. “I’m a slayer. Saving the world is what I do.” His dubious frown drew a small chuckle from her. “There’s also a kinda selfish reason. Willow loves you, and I know you care an awful lot about her. Fact is, I’ve been having dreams, Mr. Giles. Slayer type dreams. And if they turn out to be true and this is my last fight, I want Willow to have someone who’ll take care of her.” She smiled at the shock in his eyes. “And, even if you are only a man, I can’t think of anyone who will make her happier than you.”

He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not going to happen. I will not lose any more slayers to this evil.” Caressing her cheek as he pulled his hand away, he murmured, “I still think you two deserve better than me.”

Kennedy threw her head back, blowing a frustrated raspberry. Noticing a demon that had been watching the exchange curiously, she called to it. “Hey, you guys have a shared memory thingy going on, right? You all remember watching what happened when we found him in that cave last year?” The demon gave a small nod. “Is it possible for you to shove those memories into his thick skull? I want him to see what was going on while he was having his little nap.”

‘Possible. Power of elders.’

“Nothing you show me is going to make me feel any better about--” Before Giles could finish the thought, three large demons, including Foundation’s Stone entered the alcove and surrounded him. Without preamble, one reached out and touched his head. The Watcher’s eyes rolled back, he convulsed once, and fell into a heap on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why can’t the bad guys ever open a portal to where little fluffy Bambis jump around, not slime spitting, giant slugs?”

Faith grinned, “Because they would probably be evil fluffy Bambis and they wouldn’t be as much fun to kill!” At that moment a blob of slug mucus flew at them and soaked Faith’s jacket. “Oh… gross!”

Buffy started laugh so hard she almost fell over. When she glanced back at her fellow slayer her face twisted with disgust. “Um, Faith, your back is smoking.”

Quickly shedding the garment, the brunette growled, “Shit, acid slime! And I liked that coat, too.” She called up to Xander and his team. “Hey, my watchers. These things are pissing me the hell off. Mind showing them some of your toys.”

Xander and Gerald glanced at each other and grinned. “Fire!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Giles slowly opened his eyes, he found that his head was resting in Kennedy’s lap. The Slayer stroked his hair with more tenderness than he had ever seen from her. Wet streams lead back from the corners of his eyes where his tears had leaked as he watched his own rescue unfold.

“Do you see now?” she murmured down to him.

He nodded and swallowed hard. “Even unconscious, I’m excellent at causing Willow pain.”

“Don’t make me hurt you again,” Kennedy smiled, hearing the teasing in his voice.

“I… well, I knew Willow was still felling pangs of guilt for what she had done. But I didn’t know all you both went through for me. I didn’t know she saw me in such ways.”

The Slayer helped him sit up. “Now you see. Willow and I, we accept each other with all our faults and weaknesses. Neither of us are the easiest to live with. But, if we get stuck with someone for however long this lasts, I know you’d be the right one. The grouchy, old watcher is something we can handle.”

“Perhaps… Yet I don’t know if I can handle…” he chuckled at her defeated sigh. “Kennedy, yes, I will do anything I must to defend my slayers and my school. And if you think I am the best for this, I’m done arguing. However, I think we should put it to Willow and let her decide. After all, it will be her power she trusts in our hands.”

Kennedy grinned. “Agreed.”

They found Willow in the hall, sitting at a table and talking to a small group demons. She spied them coming and stood to greet them.

“So,” she chirped with a forced smiled. “Have you guys decided who the third should be? I mean, I know it has to be me because the whole power thing is kinda the point. And Ken’s a no brainer, because slayer, and already attached in a bonded sorta way. So, that just leaves a watcher-type person that doesn’t mind being…”

Her two companions could tell that she kept up her babbling because she didn’t really want to hear the answer. Giles sighed sadly at the confirmation that she had taken his reluctance as being about her worth and not his own. He stumbled a bit as Kennedy nudged him forward.

“Willow, dear…”

“Yes?” the witch answer in a small voice, tears glistening in her eyes.

He slowly took her hand in both of his. “I… I would consider it an honor if you would allow me to be your wisdom.”

Willow looked up at him, eyes wide. “But, I thought you didn’t want to… with me. I mean, I know you of all people know what can happen if I…” Her tears began to pool. “You know how much I can hurt you.”

“My dear girl, I assure you my reluctance had nothing to do with you. It’s only that, I cannot fathom why two such vibrant young ladies would want to risk getting stuck with an old fool like me. Kennedy has informed me that she would be willing to put up with me in order to complete this mission. So, I put it to you, Willow. Will you have me?”

The fire-haired witch flung her arms around him in a tight hug. She glanced around the hall. “Hey! When can we get this bonding ritual started?”

Foundation’s Stone was there. ‘Tomorrow.’

“But, we’re ready.”

‘No. All exhausted. Sleep tonight. Begin training tomorrow.’


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a warm dinner of hearty stew and good company, the three visitors were shown to another hut. Inside was a large, comfortable living space, obviously made for human guests. There were two beautiful bedroom suites off each side of the main room. The quarters seemed to be stocked with the knowledge that visitors would be traveling light. They found simple clothing to fit each of them and basic toiletries in the bathrooms.

“It’s lovely,” Willow beamed to their guide. “Will you be back to get us in the morning?”

‘Yes. Must rest now . Be ready.’

“We will, thank you.”

When the demon exited, Giles sat heavily in one of the comfortable chairs and scrubbed his hands over his face.

“What’s the matter?” Willow asked, easily rubbing her hand along his tense shoulder. “It’s a really nice place to stay. You… you aren’t having second thoughts, are you?”

“No,” he sighed, placing his warm hand over hers on his shoulder. “It is a very nice place. Seems like they expect us to be here for the long haul.”

“Oh, right,” she turned her hand to grasp his. “They just want to make sure we know how to handle the magick they give us before we try to use it. Sounds like something you tried to teach me when I was young and stupid.” His soft chuckle brought a grin to her lovely face. “Buffy and the others will be fine. Everyone that’s still there can handle themselves. They’ll be all right, Giles.”

“Yes, I know, Luv. However it is my job to worry, you understand.”

The redhead bent and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “I don’t think it’s your job as much as simply who you are. And it’s why we love you.”

Soon they parted, Giles to one suite and Willow and Kennedy to the other. After a quick soak in what could only be described as a hot spring that served as a tub in the bathroom, the Watcher settled into the large, soft bed. He let his mind wander for a bit. Thoughts of those he’d left to guard the rift, thoughts of the upcoming ritual and how it might affect the warm relationship he already shared with the two young women sleeping across the hut, thoughts of those he’d already lost. But he was working to earn the tools to close the portal, his slayer and her friends were the best in the world at what they had to do, and the decision about the bonding had already been made. Willow and Kennedy seemed to share none of his doubts about how it might affect their lives, the possibility that the old man might become more a part of their existence than they ever bargained for. But it was decided, everything was going to happen.

It might have been because all the burdens had been taken from him for a short time, it might have been the enchanted peace that seemed to blanket the valley, but Giles quickly fell into a deeper, more restful sleep than he had found in over a week, or even longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” Dawn rushed the rest of the way into the infirmary and shoved Andrew back into his bed.

“I can’t just lie here anymore,” he sighed. “Look around, I’m the only one left in here. I know something big is happening. Why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on?”

Dawn frowned, “You’re right. I guess I thought you’d be out of it for a little longer. You do realize I cut your foot off a week ago, right?”

“The boss’ll get me a new one,” Andrew grinned with confidence. “Has he figured out what’s going on yet?”

She smiled at the young man’s loyalty. “Giles is working on it. The truth is, you’re the last one in here because we evacuated the other wounded with the rest of the student body.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Giles, Will, and Ken went to see the Hora’Quan. They contacted them and we think they might know how to seal the rift. Right now the Scoobies and the upper class are trying to do damage control until they get back.”

Andrew looked up at her with questioning eyes. “Why did I get to stay?”

“Would you have gone quietly if we tried?” Dawn chuckled.

“Hell no! The boss needs me.”

“That’s what I thought. But, right now ‘the boss’ is out learning how to save the world… again. So, just lie down and let yourself recover. Or I’ll have the doc knock you out again.”

“Doctor!!!” Buffy rushed in with three more slayers carrying the bloodied and unconscious Faith behind her. “She took a major hit. I don’t exactly know where.”

“We’ve got her,” the doctor assured. “Perp for X-ray!”

Dawn ran over and went into nurse mode as Andrew looked on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Not ready.’

“What?” Willow questioned the elder. “But we’ve all agreed. We’re all rested and, and we know what we’re doing. What else do we have to do?”

‘Patience. Must be calm. Must be sure. No more doubts.”

“But we’re humans. We always have doubts.”

Giles slid his hands into his pockets. “I’m sorry, Willow. I fear they might still sense my reluctance.”

‘Not reluctance. Insecure of worth. Thoughtful Warrior should walk. Cleanse.’ A trio of demons stepped forward and took Giles among them. They started out at an easy pace, taking him deeper into the beautiful valley.

“Poor Mr. Giles,” Kennedy muttered. “What happened to him to make him keep thinking he’s never doing the right thing?”

“He keeps losing the people he loves,” Willow answered quietly.

‘Walk also. Must be separate before together. Must be calm and clear.’

“Oh, all right,” Willow said as two more sets of demons stepped up to take the pair to separate parts of the valley. “I guess I’ll see you later.” Waving to her girlfriend, she headed toward a beautiful grove of trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shadows of evening were falling over the valley when the three humans saw one another again. Willow and Kennedy shared a content smile, silently informing each other of the lovely and relaxing day each had spent. Then they both turn and looked to Giles. He slowly let a smile spread across his entire face and gave a nod. Before he could react, Willow was in his arms, hugging him for all she was worth.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered in his ear. “We won’t disappoint you.”

As he tried to voice the confusion that clouded his eyes, Foundation’s Stone greeted them at the entrance to the central hall.

‘First eat. Feast and celebrate. Children are now prepared. Then power, wisdom, and strength entwine. All become one weapon for peace.’

Kennedy gently elbowed Willow in the ribs as the whole community gathered for the meal. “You get the feeling we’re about to get married?”

Willow giggled at her teasing tone. “What’s the matter, are you upset I never proposed to you?”

“I always like it when you’re on your knees in front of me.”

The two young lovers continued to tease each other, never noticing the frown creep back onto the Watcher’s face as he walked behind them. But the celebration was a glorious affair, treated with joy by the entire tribe as if it was their own children coming of age. The food was spectacular and it just kept coming. There was dancing and beautiful acts of magick for entertainment. And, while the hall was strangely silent to human ears, their minds were filled with chatter of joy and congratulations.

At last, the humans were swept up by the dancers, spun around and around, and deposited at the ceremonial triangle carved into the floor. The three small cushions had been placed at its center, and they were instructed to sit with their backs to each other. Each looked out directly toward one of the angles, where the three trios they had spent the day with had taken their places. It was now clear that they were to act as a kind of sponsor for their adopted human during the ritual.

Willow felt Giles take in a deep breath behind her and slowly snaked a hand back to find his. When she’d slipped her small hand into his large, warm palm, she gave a reassuring squeeze. He gripped her hand and didn’t let go.

Foundation’s Stone stepped forward. ‘Power, Strength, Wisdom… All are gifts, tools, weapons. Not for play or foolishness. But to help, protect those not gifted. Dangerous alone, all needed. Power tempered by Wisdom, focused by Strength. One must be all, all must be one. Children must grow.’

The native language the demon began to speak came from its mind so quickly that even Giles could not follow it. However, he likely wouldn’t have been able to anyway as the magick began to flow through his body. He could feel it like a whirlwind inside him, until, suddenly, it spread outside the confines of his body. When it did, he could feel it mixing with the whirlwinds that had come from Willow and Kennedy. Everything was being torn from him and replaced, then shifted again. He was on the verge of screaming when it stopped. The two girls, no... women, behind him were breathing just as hard and rough as his own breath was coming. He realized that both his hands were being held in feminine grips that nearly crushed bones. Even with the pain, he couldn’t let them go. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

Giles blinked his eyes open and gazed in confused awe at the beings gathered before him. They were tall and slender, each radiating a warm golden glow. They had very small mouths, but their eyes were large and expressive, and seemed to come in every color imaginable. The Hora’Quan were beautiful.

‘Wow. Hell of a rush’ he heard Kennedy’s voice. No… not her voice. It was her thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, how is she?” Buffy asked the doctor.

Faith rolled her eyes. “I’m good, B. Just let him finish plastering the arm up and I’ll be right back out there.”

Buffy looked expectantly at the doctor until he answered. “Her ulna is fractured. Other than that, there is quite extensive bruising. However, with her accelerated healing, she should recover quickly. The cast is only to protect the bone for a day of two.”

“See. No sweat. We’ve both given each other way worse.”

“No concussion?” Buffy ignored her. “That thing knocked her cold. Did you check for brain damage?”

“She’s fine,” the doctor assured.

Faith rolled her eyes again with a huff. “Shouldn’t you be out there where the action is instead of holding my hand?”

“Rona and her girls have it covered for a while. It seems to have quieted down after that last monster came through at smacked you around. I wish Will and Giles would get back here already.”

“You heard what they said, those demons are gonna take their time. What’s the matter, aren’t you as excited as I am to see what comes down the chute next?”

“You have to wait for the plaster to dry,” the doctor said as Faith jumped off the table.

“Don’t worry,” she shrugged. “I won’t beat anything with it until it gets good and hard.”

She exited with Buffy in tow. It was the blonde’s turn to roll her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His mind was about to explode. Giles knew he had a hard enough time quieting his own thoughts, but with the unrestrained thoughts of both Willow and Kennedy flooding into his mind as well, the cacophony was deafening. Managing to turn, he could see that the two girls were holding their heads, trying to fight the pain, too. Suddenly, the only thing he could focus on was attempting to harness his own thoughts, hoping that would reduce their pain.

To the humans it felt like an eternity, but within moments of the bonding their demon sponsors stepped in and began shrouding each in protective energy. The pain eased and quiet descended.

‘Shock at first. Calm.’

Giles continued to suck in oxygen. “You could have warned us,” he muttered.

‘Unexpected. Previous link block stronger than expected. Apologize for force needed.’

‘It’s my fault,’ Willow thought. ‘I should have remembered that.’

“It’s not,” Giles answered automatically. “We knew there could be complications, considering... It’s done now. We’ve made it through.”

“So, we’re ready to get the magick now?” Kennedy asked with excitement.

‘No. Ready to begin. But tonight rest. Learn meaning of being same.’

“I guess that did take a lot out of us,” Willow stood up, a little wobbly. A demon steadied her. “You guys are so beautiful. I feel honored to finally be able to see you. And the energy flowing between you. I can see everything now!” She turned and looked at her companions.

‘That’s something you don’t see every day,’ she heard Kennedy think. The golden energy was also flowing brightly between the newly bonded humans.

They were led back to their hut by the entire tribe, still celebrating the ritual, and, at last, left to rest for the night.

“Well,” Giles said nervously. “I-I guess this is good night. We’ve taken the first step. It seems we may actually accomplish what we set out to do.”

“As if there was ever any doubt,” Kennedy grinned as they went to their separate rooms.

The bed was just as comfortable as the night before, and Giles’ mind seemed to be at ease, even with the random and confusing partial thoughts that were drifting to him from the others. Yet this time sleep was eluding him. It was like there was an itch somewhere deep inside he couldn’t scratch. He buzzed as if some part of his body had gone to sleep, but it was a part that wasn’t there. Some important piece of him was missing.

Not an hour had passed before the door to his room slowly opened. He didn’t quite know how to react as the two young women approached and easily slipped into the large bed on either side of him.

Cuddling up to his right, Willow whispered, “We missed you. And we felt you’d be missing us, too. We couldn’t bear the thought of that.”

Giles didn’t say anything, but as his companions settled in close to him and their hands intertwined and came to rest on his chest, he finally began to feel whole, complete. And, in the comfort of their caring embrace, sleep came quickly and easily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

‘Thoughts like water. Energies currents. The leaf floats. Undisturbed, yet knowing the water that carries it. Be the leaf.’

The humans sat facing each other, inside another sacred triangle that was set in a peaceful glen under the mellow morning sun. They breathed deeply and in unison, listening to the instructions of their Hora’Quan tutor. As the energy that had been protecting them was slowly lifted, each fought to control the chaos that flooded into their minds. 

Giles tried to follow the instructions, imagining himself in a small boat on a tossing sea. Soon the sea calmed and he looked into the water.

‘Can you hear me?’ he found Willow’s clear thought.

‘Yes, Willow, I’m here,’ he answered in his thoughts.

‘Wow, this is cool. I’m sharing my thoughts with Giles and I’m not hurting him or anyone else. And I’m not even evil. And, oh crap, he can probably hear all of this and I should try to focus on something else so I don’t freak him out. Geez, now they get to listen to me babble in my head, too.’

Kennedy started laughing out loud and Giles couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face.

“I’ve missed that,” he whispered reassuringly.

Willow blushed as both her companions looked at her with affection.

‘All support gone now. Only you.’

‘We’re doing it, Guys!’ Kennedy thought excitedly.

Giles nodded, ‘It seems we are.’

“I wonder what else we can do,” Willow chirped.

‘Thoughtful Warrior injured.’

“Um, yes. Just a small scrape and a few bruises,” Giles answered with a frown.

“No,” Kennedy shook her head. “You’re still in pain. I can feel it.” She grabbed her chest and inhaled a sharp breath. “That’s not a scrape. That thing tried to take you apart.” An accusing glare suddenly shot his way. “And you made the Doc just bandage you up so you could go back out to try getting yourself killed.”

“That’s not exactly what I was--”

“Giles,” Willow whispered, “You think this is normal. You’re always in pain. Not this much, but it’s always there.”

The Watcher chuckled. “I tried to warn you I was an old man.”

‘Thoughtful Warrior injured. Steel’s Daughter has healing power.’

The Slayer had tears in her eyes. “Please tell me I can help him.”

‘Calm. Focus. Give your strength. Feel pain. Want to help. Need to help.’

Kennedy closed her eyes and did as she was told. She focused on sending Giles all of her slayer healing. After a moment, she could hear him gasp as he began to feel the power flow through him. He could feel his skin and muscle begin to knit and grow together. He could feel the bruises on his legs fade and the ache subside. Even the constant pain in his neck and shoulders eased and disappeared. Tears pricked in his eyes. He’d never imagined having the opportunity to feel the power of the slayers, now it was being gifted to him freely and with love.

When he opened his eyes, tears were streaming down Willow’s cheeks. “I could see it,” she choked. “The energy flowing between you. And I could feel everything.”

“It’s a trip, isn’t it?” Kennedy smiled at him through her own tears.

“I, I never could have imagined. Thank you, Luv,” Giles whispered. “Thank you.”

That night, when their training was adjourned for the day, they went to their separate rooms to bathe and change for bed. But, when Giles settled in to sleep, his companions were soon there with him. It felt more natural all the time, being constantly in their company. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was pain-free and warm in the arms of people that cared for him. This time sleep came with no thought at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I knew I should have sent you away with the rest!” Buffy shouted.

“I would never have let you!” Dawn screamed back. “I belong here. This is my home and I’m gonna defend it.”

Her older sister fumed. “Home or not, I’m not gonna let you get yourself killed over it!”

“It barely grazed me. Just ‘cause I like this place more than you ever--”

“What are you talking about? Just, just listen to me for once in your stubborn life. The slayers do the fighting. If you insist on being out here, stay back with Xander and the other watchers.”

“I was, you dork! It had shooting barb thingys.”

Xander waved a hand between the sisters. “Woah, let’s break it up here. Stressing much?”

“Stay out of this, Xan,” Buffy growled.

“No. You love each other and you’re snapping at each other like a pair of wet cats. You’re both tired. I’m sending you to your separate corners and both to bed.” Two sets of eyes glared at him. “You heard me. Scat. Now!”

The two Summers girls looked at each other, huffed, and stomped toward their rooms. When they’d reached a sufficient distance, Xander released a sigh of relief. “Where’s the cavalry already?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘We’re never going to get this!’ Kennedy’s mind shouted in frustration.

“Patience,” Giles murmured.

The Slayer frowned. “It was just a stray thought. I’m trying.” She couldn’t help adding the thought, ‘Geez, get off my back.’

“He’s only trying to help, Ken. I know this is frustrating, but we have to learn to stay in control.” Willow reached out to grip her hand.

“None of us are used to sharing our thoughts,” Giles said. “I apologize for responding to what I’m sure was an errant bit of emotion.”

Kennedy sighed. “It’s not your fault. You are wisdom after all. It’s kinda your job. I just don’t understand why we aren’t getting this.”

“We’re human,” Willow smiled. “We’re used to being a me instead of an us. It’s going to be tough to work as one.”

Giles smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure we’ll master this exercise very soon.” ‘Never happen. The Earth is doomed.’ “All we can do is try again until we’re ready to do what we must.” He was startled when his companions suddenly began to giggle at him.

“Giles,” Willow laughed, “Your emotions are showing. You have doubts, just like us.”

He couldn’t help a small smile. “True, but I never doubt what all of you can accomplish. So, let’s try again. Buffy and the others are waiting for us.”

“It starts with me, the power,” Willow stated as they turned to attempt the simple magick again.

“Then Wisdom gives it form. I decide how much is needed to accomplish the task,” Giles added.

Kennedy stared at their target. “And strength focuses everything. I add the purpose and direct the magick as it passes through me.” They smiled as the small stone began to rise from the ground and drift toward the top of a larger stone. ‘We’re doing it,’ she thought excitedly.

‘Concentrate,’ the Watcher caution. He moved to shield his companions as the stone suddenly shattered and sprayed them with tiny shards.

“Crap!” the Slayer growled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was dipping behind the mountains when Foundation’s Stone arrived to further their instruction. Giles could feel his companions’ exhaustion. They were as weary and exasperated as he was.

‘Doing well.’

Kennedy huffed, “Yeah right. We have the blowing-up-rocks trick down pat.”

That brought forth a new sound. Their demon friend was laughing at them. ‘Try once more.’ The three humans got to their feet and turned toward the pile of stones. ‘Not stone.’ It glanced down at a small chinchilla sitting at its feet.

“That may not be the best idea,” Willow whispered carefully.

“Unless you want the little guy puréed.” Kennedy’s frustration had fully released her sarcasm.

Giles hoped to calm them both with a gentle touch. “Are you sure we’re ready to attempt this?”

‘Hearts of heroes. Stones mean little. But you will not let innocent be harmed.’

Giles could feel Willow’s fear growing as if it were his own. She knew what it felt like to take life with magick, and he knew she never wanted to feel it again. He looked into the demon’s huge, violet eyes. “We trust that you know what we can accomplish. However, I’m sure you can sense our apprehension. Tell us we can do this, and we will.”

‘Apprehension is useful. Needed for control. Power can lift or crush. You will always choose to protect little friend.’

Giles nodded. “We have to try, Willow. We are here for a purpose and must press on.”

“I know,” the witch whispered. ‘Even though I’m just a dirty murderer.’ “Buffy’s waiting for us.”

Both Giles and Kennedy moved to embrace her. “You are a beautiful goddess,” her girlfriend murmured into her ear. “With you here, we can do anything.”

With a nod, they stayed in the comforting embrace and focused on the small animal. It began to twitch and glance around as if it sensed something. Then, slowly, it lifted off the ground. After some frightened scrambling of its small legs at first, it seemed to clam, as if it suddenly felt secure and at ease. The little creature drifted toward them until it alighted safely in Willow’s arms.

“We did it,” she said to her companions, tears in her eyes. “I can’t believe it.” Willow gently set the animal down and flung her arms around Kennedy, kissing her passionately. She then turned to hug Giles as well, and placed a tender kiss on his lips. The Watcher was stunned at first, but smiled as she left him and ran to hug Foundation’s Stone. Her joy flowing though him was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was glorious.

That night, his two companions only went to their room to collect their night clothing. They bathed in his bathroom and came out ready for bed. Giles then took his turn to prepare for the night. He joined them in his bed, settling comfortably as the two beautiful women wrapped their long limbs around him. It was getting harder to be without them for any length of time. Now, his heart had stopped listening to the concerns of his mind. These wonderful ladies wanted him with them, wanted to be with him. It was a need for human contact that he had given up on and put out of his thoughts forever. But now they pressed in closer to him, fell asleep cradled in his arms. He wanted to weep at the marvelous peace they shared with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faith was making plans with Tilly when Miss Harkness found them. “We can’t go on like this,” the coven’s priestess stated without preamble.

“Tell me about it,” Faith sighed. “It seems like your protection mojo isn’t even slowing anything down any more.”

“Yes. It’s true,” Miss Harkness admitted. “That’s because the tear has been expanding and we’ve been concentrating all our power on trying to keep it contained to its original area.”

Tilly nodded in understanding. “But you can’t anymore.”

“It’s gotten too dangerous. My young students are giving everything until they fall unconscious. I fear we will suffer some serious injuries soon. I know you have taken many losses, but we are not soldiers.”

“We get it,” Faith said thoughtfully, flexing the fingers that protruded from her cast. “When you’re a slayer, taking the hits is your job. Thanks for the help, but if you have to pull out…”

“I’m not suggesting we want to abandon you. We’ll help you defend this place, if only because Rupert and Willow called on us. But this thing is going to grow until it threatens the world.”

“You have a new plan?” Tilly asked.

“As much as I hate to lose ground to this evil, we have to move back.”

Faith agreed, “Expand the perimeter. We were just talking about the same thing. The girls are reacting weird. All this tension is making best friends try to bite each other’s head off.”

“It’s coming through the rift,” the witch said. “I have felt the malicious energy for a while now. It’s growing in strength. We must stay strong of mind to fight it.”

“How could we not have noticed,” Tilly sighed. “It has been those spending the most time near the rift who are the most effected.”

“That’s it,” Faith thumped her fist on the table. “New plan. We move everyone’s housing as far across the compound as possible. Only those on duty are to come anywhere near here. Everyone else stays away unless the alarm is sounded. Miss Harkness, move your people back as far as you feel comfortable. Make a rotation that gives them the rest they need. Tilly, you go fill Buffy in. I’ll find Xander and get the watchers in motion.”

The Malian Slayer gave a curt nod started away with the tall witch.

Alone, Faith looked up into the cloudy sky. “Come on, G. Whatever you guys are up to, we’re losing it here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A wild flower floated in the midst of the three humans. It danced for them, then shot straight up into the sky where it exploded into beautiful butterflies. The companions smiled at each other. They had worked hard and could now demonstrate perfect control.

‘Wonderful.’ Their teacher praised.

“Please don’t think us ungrateful for all you’ve done to help us,” Giles spoke for the three of them. “But we hope you’ll find us ready to receive the magick we came for now. We’re…we’re not sure how long we’ve been here, but we do know that we are needed.”

‘Yes. Evil growing. You’ve shown control. Tomorrow we train in the dimensional magick.’

“Tomorrow?” Willow asked.

‘Rest now. Magick dangerous. Focus complete needed.’

“We are a little pooped,” Kennedy smiled at her girlfriend’s frown. “I don’t know if we can keep completely focused anymore today. At least, not on the magick thing.” The final statement was accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

Giles shivered when he felt a spike of Willow’s lust shoot through him. He shook the feeling from his thoughts, knowing it was not meant for him. The Watcher turned away, not noticing his companions look at him with sadness in their eyes.

That evening’s meal was spent in the company of friends. It seemed to be another celebration. The entire community could feel that the newcomers were ready to graduate to another level. They were about to be given a powerful weapon against evil. The communal joy carried the humans with it, and Willow and Kennedy spent the time making Giles laugh more freely and with unbridled pleasure than they had ever known from him. Even Willow had never seen him smile so much, and witnessing it was intoxicating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles exited his restroom, ready for bed. He crossed the darkened room and slipped into the large bed next to Willow. Before long, he realized his two companions were kissing and giving one another loving touches and caresses. The Watcher turned onto his side away from the lovers to give them a semblance of privacy. He had no desire to disturb them, but knew that his heart couldn’t take leaving the room and being separated from them. Giles attempted to make himself as small and quiet as possible, hoping not to be sent away.

The first light tug on his shoulder made him jump. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I’ll be in the--”

Kennedy was standing by the bed in front of him, preventing him from exiting. Willow tugged harder at his shoulder to coax him onto his back. When he did roll over, Kennedy slid in on his other side, blocking any escape, and Willow propped herself up to look down into his face.

“I’m sorry,” Giles whispered again. “I’d hoped not to--” Willow’s slender finger on his lips silenced him.

He lay still and watched her eyes as her soft fingers began to roam, tracing the lines of his face. Her tender touch caressed every deeply engraved worry line, every stress line, every physical manifestation of pain and sorrow. Giles closed his eyes and let the warmth of her touch settle over him.

Eventually the lovely redhead stroked her fingers through the graying hair that began at his temples and continued back. “We did this to you,” she murmured softly.

Giles reached up to caress the back of her hand. “Time did it to me.”

She smiled as he looked up at her. “Maybe, but we didn’t help any. Everything we’ve put you through.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

The young witch dipped her head, caressing his lips with her own.

He gently pushed her back. “Willow, I, um thank you, but I don’t want your pity. I understand that the two of you need time to be intimate. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Do you really think this is pity? Is that what you think you’re sensing from us? You’ve got yourself so convinced that being alone is how it’s supposed to be, that being lonely is your place in life. It’s like you can’t even understand that we could just simply love you.”

“I understand that you’re feeling closer to me because of the ritual and everything we’ve been sharing. B-but I know what I am. You are both lovely and young. I can’t see how it would be possible for you to…”

The girls looked at each other and sighed. This time it was Kennedy who leaned over and kissed him. It was not as tender as Willow’s kiss, but no less surprisingly pleasant.

“Shut up,” the Slayer ordered gently. “We know you can’t see it. But, right now, I’m seeing you through Will’s eyes and I can see everything. We… we know you’re afraid to let anyone close to your heart anymore. We know what you’ve lost. But we can also feel your heart calling out for us. You need this, need us. And we need you.”

“Please, Giles. Let us love you.”

Tears were blurring his vision as he gazed into their earnest faces. “Nobody loves me,” Giles breathed.

“You’re wrong,” Willow whispered, her silky lips grazing his cheek. “You’re so very wrong.”

His head began to whirl as two sets of velvet lips alighted on the tender skin of his neck. God, he did love them, but never dared to imagine what it would feel like to have that love returned. Now he was being told that this pair of Earth-bound goddesses found him worthy to be graced with such overwhelming love. He thought his heart might pound out of his chest. Then Willow began to unfasten his shirt.

“Please,” he begged breathlessly, grabbing her hands. “I-I don’t want you to see.”

“But we have seen,” Kennedy said, gently pulling his hands away so Willow could continue. “We’ve seen everything. Every mark, every scar, everything you’ve suffered protecting this world. And we’ve already decided you’re beautiful.”

As if to give proof to the statement, Willow’s lips began tracing the jagged lines of his chest. And the two of them continued on for what must have been hours, kissing, almost worshiping every mark on his body. Attempting to thank him for each sacrifice. Endeavoring to wipe away every pain of his past. It was more than Giles could bear. Exhausted from mentally shutting them out, he at last gave himself over to the love they offered. The exquisite joy was something he knew he could never deserve, but it was a bliss that consumed him entirely. Finally, he was loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The slayers stood, staring into the towering, chaotic vortex of the rift. Their watchers took position among them. There was no more point in holding reserves back, no thought of leaving anyone out of this fight. It was the end, the last stand, and everyone knew it. The portal was expanding at an ever-increasing rate. Even those members of the coven who had chosen to stay now took up arms. 

Buffy, Faith, and all of the ragged and battered slayers stood as the front line. In their midst, Xander took position beside Dawn. The youngest Scooby had pushed Andrew onto the battlefield in his hospital wheelchair. He now sat with his crossbow at the ready. A feeling of resignation lay thick over the weary army.

Sensing the mood of defeat among the frightened warriors, Andrew yelled out, “We just have to hold them off! Mr. Giles will be here!”

Buffy turned to look back at him. The blonde slayer was bruised and covered with mud. “It’s been nearly a month. Giles’ stupid demons probably ate them. If they do come waltzing back, we’ll be good and dead.”

“We’re not defeated yet, Buffy,” Dawn called loud enough for those around to hear her. “It’s the rift. It’s making us all feel like we’ve already lost. But, as long as we stand together…”

The clatter of swords and armor could be heard from the other dimension. It sounded like the army they’d been waiting for.

Faith shook her head as the rain began to beat down on them again. “Even if the cavalry does make it back, this fight is gonna be a rough ride. This looks like the big one we’ve been waiting for.”

“Stand ready!” Xander yelled when the first signs of the advancing demon force became visible through the vortex. The enemy army charged and the Earth’s young defenders prepared for the clash.

Time slowed as a brilliant flash of light blinded everyone on the battlefield. The slayer force stared in awe at the three figures that had appeared between them and their enemies. The newcomers were all dressed in the same simple clothing and seemed to have a golden glow about them. One stood at the front with the other two flanking close behind. The heavy rain fell around them, as if even the basic elements obeyed and respected these strange beings. They moved as one, and when they turned to look at the slayer army, their eyes glowed with the same golden fire.

“Giles? Will?” Buffy breathed when she recognized the faces.

The three didn’t respond, but turned their focus on the invading demons. Time resumed and the demon army rushed forward. But, as the ocean crashes against a cliff-face, the rushing force broke on an invisible barrier protecting the weary humans. Angry, they turned on the new prey.

“No! Watch out!” the Scoobies sprang forward, but were blocked from helping by the same energy field.

Kennedy glanced sharply to the left and raised her hands, palms out. A wave of magick shot from her and engulfed a large portion of the attacking creatures. Weapons and armor dropped to the ground as a flock of black birds rose into the sky. The magick was then focused in the other direction, leaving the ground littered with armaments covered with a writhing mass of cockroaches and earthworms. The large, ugly demon commander howled his rage and lunged toward the calm three, his huge sword raised high. 

The companions looked at him with unmoved, focused expressions and the angry demon was caught by an invisible force and lifted off the ground. He watched and howled, helpless as his remaining soldiers fell around him. But, perhaps the worst part for a demon warrior, they didn’t fall to wounds and death, but every last one of them was transformed into a natural part of the world they were trying to invade. The commander’s eyes blazed with hatred as he saw his remaining two lieutenants strike wildly at the strange beings before exploding into hundreds of black butterflies.

The last of the invaders, he was pulled closer and the three spoke as one. “You were called here. Told this place would be easily conquered. Now you understand this world is defended. Go back and spread the word. The Earth will not fall to you.”

With a slight flick of Kennedy’s fingers, the huge demon flew backwards and through the rift. A loud, joyful cheer went up from the slayer army. But the three heroes weren’t finished yet. Now they focused their attention on the rift. The magick they sent toward it visibly flowed from all of them, spreading out to the edges of the tear. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see what would happen next. After a few moments, the edges of the rift began to collapse inward. It closed slowly at first, but as the magick worked, the doorway to the other dimension raced to slam shut.

In the blink of an eye, as Kennedy stepped forward and turned around excitedly to look at her companions, the three ethereal beings were once again humans. All the magick disappeared.

“We did it!” Kennedy bounced and grinned at her companions. “That felt amazing.”

Willow giggled at her lover’s excitement and put a hand up to affectionately rub Giles’ arm without thinking about it. Her eyes went wide with concern when she felt him suddenly go into motion.

Kennedy had been saying, “Hey, and I made it, too. Guess those slayer dream aren’t always--” Her voice cut off in shock when Giles’ arms suddenly flew around her and he spun her around. 

He whispered in the Slayer’s ear, “Take care of them.” The next instant, something thin and whip-like wrapped around his waist and yanked him backwards.

Kennedy was on the run, chasing the retreating figure of the man that had become so much to her. She reached out, barely able the brush the tips of his fingers. His eyes glistened with the pain of being separated from them, but she could see his conviction in them.

‘I’ll lose no more,’ she felt his thought as he was pulled away.

She lunged forward, determined not to lose him, but, as he was pulled through the rift, it blipped out of existence. Kennedy slammed into the stone wall that reappeared where it belonged. She got up, slamming her body into the wall again and again, as if she thought that if she could only knock it down Giles would be standing on the other side.

“No!” she screamed, her voice ragged and breaking. “It was supposed to be me! Give him back, you Bastard! We still need him. Give him back… Please.”

Willow had crumpled to the ground, wracked with sobs as the stunned onlookers slowly processed what had just happened. Dawn ran to her devastated friend and wrapped her in a tight hug, rocking and crying with her. 

Giles’ young honor guard walked forward and fell to her knees. It was Xander who put a large, comforting hand on the young Slayer’s shoulder. He knew what she was thinking.

“It was what he wanted,” he murmured as Tilly looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “You couldn’t have done anything to stop it.”

“He did it. He saved us,” she whispered with awe in her voice. “How can I not feel I failed him?”

Xander shrugged, knowing nothing could ease her pain at that moment. He was feeling it, too. The loss of a hero, a mentor, but most of all, a friend. “Remember him,” the young Watcher finally answered. “I think he’d like that.”

Faith carefully approached Kennedy, skirting around the angry flailing and wild strikes. Seeing an opening, she threw her long arms around the younger girl, pulling her away from the crumbling stone before she could do real damage to her bloody arms and knuckles. Kennedy fought for a few more minutes, screaming her pain.

“Shh,” Faith squeezed with her strong arms. “G knew what he was doing. The brilliant and suicidal bastard had the whole thing planed. He was waiting for his chance.”

“You don’t understand,” Kennedy was breathing hard. “Will and I, we need him.”

Faith looked at her, clearly not fully comprehending. But then, how could she. “He sacrificed his life for you. He would have done it for any of us. It’s who the guy was.” 

“Kennedy!” Willow called out, anguish in her voice.

Her lover rushed across the battlefield to her. “I’m sorry,” she cried. “I lost him. Willow, if I could get him back for you…” The Slayer dropped to her knees, holding the witch as she began to shake.

“Hold me,” Willow pleaded. “It hurts too much.”

“I’ll get him back for you. I swear.”

“No,” Willow moaned. “We sealed it. That portal can never be opened from this side again.”

Kennedy began to shake as badly as Willow while the rain beat down on them. Everyone in the devastated quad was now gathering around the two heartbroken heroes. There were tears and grief enough for all, but none could understand the display of loss playing out before them. Dawn tried feebly to rub her friends backs, sharing their pain, but completely inept to stop it.

“I can’t accept it,” Kennedy bawled. “I can’t accept that he’s gone.”

“I’m sorry,” Andrew ventured, the loss and pain ripping his heart out.

“No!” Kennedy howled at the sky. “They need to know their father!”

A slight, startled murmur rumbled through the assemblage.

Buffy stepped forward, looking confused. “Giles never had any kids.”

“No. But he’s going to,” Kennedy shot at her, holding Willow in such a protective way that there was no doubt which one of them was expecting.

“You’re pregnant?” Dawn breathed in awe, her joy at the prospect nearly breaking through her sorrow. “And Giles is…?” Willow nodded in response, relieved at the small display of joy and acceptance.

“You’re…” Buffy bellowed, not quite so accepting. “What did he do to you?”

Willow’s red-rimmed eyes shot up to her best friend. “What did he do to me?” She stood angrily to face her. “What do you mean by that? And just what are you accusing Rupert of?”

Buffy stammered, taken aback by the sudden anger. “Well… Well you guys have been gone less than a month. And I think I know how people get pregnant. And you and Giles would have had to…” She shuddered. “And you don’t even do that with guys anymore. And Giles doesn’t do it period.”

“Giles does it very well, if you ask me.” Willow shot back just to make Buffy uncomfortable. It appeared to have worked. “You’re a brat, you know, Buffy! You’re just like a little brat kid and he was always your toy. You would just leave him alone in the corner to get dusty until someone else came along who wanted to play him, and then you would snatch him up and chase them away. You never really wanted him, but no one else was ever allowed to have him.”

“That’s not fair,” Buffy countered.

“Not to him, that’s for sure,” Willow didn’t miss a beat. “You don’t know, Buffy. You could have never felt it like we did. When Ken and I were able to feel everything he did, it was overwhelming. The pain, the loneliness… He believed he was completely unlovable.”

His gathered friends were blinking back new tears. It wasn’t hard to understand he’d felt that way, even though they all held love for him. All but Buffy, who’s expression had hardened for the argument. “So what, you guys decided to give him some kind of pity fuck?”

Buffy didn’t see the slap coming because it was Kennedy who hit her.

“No,” Willow answered calmly. “We fell completely in love with him. And he finally dropped all his walls and simply let us love him. Just as much as he’s always loved us.”

Buffy rubbed her cheek and saw in all the eyes around her that she might have deserved that slap. “So you couldn’t love him without getting all horizontal?” she squeaked.

Willow had a look of near pity for her friend. “Why is it so hard for you to think of Giles as a man? A human with the same needs we all have? It always has been.”

“I don’t know,” Buffy admitted. “It just wigs me. How do you know you’re pregnant anyway? It hasn’t been long enough…”

“We can feel them,” Kennedy said with certainty.

“Them?” Xander asked. “Twins?”

“Triplets,” Willow sighed happily.

Dawn frowned, “Did Giles know?”

“He felt them, too,” Kennedy nodded. She turned to Willow. “And he loved them as much as he loved you. His last order to me was, ‘take care of them’. I intend to follow it.” 

Andrew looked around. “Those kids are going to have the best bunch of aunts and uncles ever. And we’ll be sure they know what an awesome guy their dad was.” A small cheer went up in agreement with his statement.

Willow smiled gratefully at him as Kennedy embraced her. Both suddenly straightened and looked to where the rift had been.

“He’s alive,” Willow gasped. “We can feel him.”

Buffy’s eyes lit up for a moment, then darkened. “But you said we can’t go after him.”

“We can’t re-open the rift,” the witch answered. “But he’ll find a way back to us. I know he will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Giles could focus on was Kennedy’s pleading eyes as she raced to catch him, and Willow crumpling in pain behind her. He knew this would be the most painful choice he’d ever made, but it was the only one he had. He wouldn’t chance this fate to any other. It was his to bear, he’d decided that long ago. But that decision had been made by a different man. The man he was before he’d experienced the love of these two wonderful women. Now, his only real fear was that the shear agony of being separated from them would kill him. But they still had each other. They would go on.

The next moment, Kennedy, along with everything he knew, vanished to be replaced by an alien landscape. He was dropped onto his knees and spun to face whatever had captured him. The first thing he saw was the body of the large demon commander lying beside him. It was now minus its head, a development that didn’t bode well for Giles. The Watcher took a deep breath, the strange atmosphere slightly searing his lungs, and looked up at his certain death.

It was tall, maybe eight feet. The wiry, black fur on its body barely covered its sickly green skin. The whip-like rope that had captured him turned out to be the thing’s tongue, the tip of it still hanging from its mouth behind brutal-looking incisors. The small, black eyes stared down at him, nothing but hunger in them, and long, thin hairless ears stuck out at odd angles.

The demon thing lunged forward and opened its guillotine of a mouth. Giles calmly thought that it was probably this demon’s primary attack, taking heads with its long teeth. He closed his eyes and waited for his death.

Whatever it was that splattered his face and chest was wet and warm, and thoroughly unpleasant. He waited for what felt like too long before opening his eyes. And, when he did, all he could see was black. Removing his glasses, covered in what he could now smell was blood, he watched as the creature convulsed once and fell dead before him. His eyes then focused on the figure standing beyond.

Bare legs, thin but strong. A slender body dressed in close fitting, crude clothing and assorted, mismatched armor. Most definitely female, and wielding a long, formidable sword. Short cropped dark blond hair, lovely hazel eyes, and a brilliant smile. She looked around, surveying their surroundings for more danger, but Giles couldn’t take his eyes off the woman before him.

He breathed out, almost afraid she would disappear at the sound of his voice, “Anya?”

Her focused eyes flicked down to him. “Take your shirt off,” she stated in her no nonsense tone.

“I… um, excuse me, what?”

“These creatures have a corrosive component to their blood.” She unhooked a water skin from her belt and tossed it to him along with a scrap of cloth. “It will eat through your clothes and then start on you.”

Having no doubt in her word, Giles pulled the simple shirt he’d been wearing off over his head and began to do his best to scrub his skin clean with the offered water. “Anya. We-we thought you’d died. Andrew said you fell saving his life. H-how did you get here?”

The young woman had moved to the fallen demon commander and was stripping him of his armor. “I did. I think. At least, I remember being in the fight, then not.”

“But how?”

Anya yanked the tunic off the decapitated body and tossed it to Giles. “Here, this should do for now.” She looked at him and sighed, seeing he wasn’t going to let the question go. “I crossed D’Hoffryn. Did you really think he was going to let that one death be the end of my punishment? He may be a gentleman compared with most demons, but I hurt his feelings and he never takes that well.”

Giles wrapped the large tunic around himself and looked up at Anya with a pained expression in his eyes. “I’m so sorry. If we had known… I would have searched for you. But the possibility never occurred to me. You did die a hero.”

“No you wouldn’t have, Giles,” she replied matter-of-factly. “After what we did to Buffy, you know better than to mess with that kind of stuff.”

“Maybe,” he sighed, but couldn’t shake the feeling he’d let her down.

Anya smiled at him and chirped, “You have to admit, D’Hoffryn does have a sense of humor.” She glanced meaningfully to the creature she’d killed.

Giles stared at it for several moments before an understanding smile crossed his face. “He sent you to a dimension full of demon rabbits,” he said with a barely suppressed chuckle.

“He may have thought that would break me. Probably never imagined how much I’d enjoy killing his hoppy, fuzzy bunnies.” There was a hint of bile in her voice as she tightened a rope on the bundle she’d been assembling. Anya had made quick work of striping everything useful from the fallen commander’s body and packing it all onto his huge breastplate as a make-shift sled.

“I have to say, you do appear to have done remarkably well for surviving two years on your own in a demon dimension.”

“Six,” she corrected without hesitation.

“But… We lost you only two years ago.”

“Well, it’s been six here. Time paradoxes. Doesn’t surprise me. D’Hoffryn might have thought there was a chance of you guys doing something stupid and wanted to make sure I didn’t get off easy.”

Giles shook his head as he finished thoroughly cleaning his glasses and slid them back on. “You don’t look like a day has passed since I last saw you.”

Anya laughed. “The one perk of this hell hole, adults don’t seem to age. This is a place that wants everyone to die screaming and in their prime. Ol’ Ponce would have loved it, finding his fountain of youth. Until a slug melted his face off. You, on the other hand, look like you’ve had to deal with Buffy for another ten years.” Giles chuckled in spite of himself. She picked up the huge sword that had been lying on the ground. “Think you can handle this for a while?”

Giles took it from her and tested the balance. “Not as elegant as I prefer, but it is wieldable.”

“It’ll have to do until we can steal you something better.” She moved to the demon rabbit and hacked its leg off with one fluid motion.

“Steal?”

“Not the top of the heap here, Big Guy. Now it’s about focusing on survival. Fight and eat.” She tied a rope around the severed leg and handed the other end to the Watcher.

“Rabbit for supper?” he smiled. He took the rope with a shaky hand and quickly hid the tremor from Anya.

“Too acidic,” she answered, seeming not to notice. “But we can eat the things that will show up to eat it. Come on. It’s too dangerous to stay in the open like this.”

Giles looped the rope around his chest and fell into step beside his long lost friend. “Anya,” he spoke after some time as they crested another hill. “You didn’t seem as surprised to see me as I was to see you. Oh, and by the way, thank you for saving my life.”

She took a moment out of her constant scanning of the horizon to smile at him. “Actually, you’ve just won me three months of not having water fetching duty.” The hardened, but still lovely girl, giggled at his confused look. “Ever since Katrina told me what was going on and that you knew, I had an idea that the only one coming through after that would be you. They argued with me that the other slayers wouldn’t let that happen. I take it Willow pulled off the plan against The First.”

Giles stopped walking, stunned. “You found Katrina? Any others?” he whispered hopefully.

“We can’t stop here,” she looked back at him. When it was clear he wasn’t going to move again, she sighed, “Some survived long enough for me to find them wandering around. I’ve kept my eyes peeled for more since I discovered what was happening.”

“Anya. If you knew where the portal led, why didn’t you come through?”

She frowned at him. “Because it never opens in the same place twice on this side. Besides, those slayers wouldn’t have lasted a day here without me.” Anya glanced up at the strangely peach colored sky. “Come on, Old Man. We want to get home before nightfall.”

Giles waited until she turned around before pulling his arm to his chest. The tremors had gotten worse, and now it felt like his heart would never stop racing. Luckily, it was just over the next rise that they came upon the ruins of an ancient fortress.

“Home sweet home,” Anya sighed, scanning the landscape behind them for anything that might have followed. She instructed him to leave the meat at the entrance and proceeded to lead him through the crumbling maze of corridors until they came to a small group of intact and open rooms.

Three sets of eyes turned sharply to see who was intruding. They relaxed at seeing Anya, then went wide when Giles entered behind her.

“Mr. Giles!” Katrina jumped up. “What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t think I could miss an adventure like this,” he smiled at her, trying to be reassuring, but he couldn’t keep the pain now running rampant through his body from his face. He could tell his honor guard wasn’t going to play along and was disappointed that he’d been foolish.

Another girl stepped forward, younger. “Does this mean a rescue party will be sent now? Before it was just a few slayers, but he’s someone important, right?”

Giles recognized her from her picture. “Anna, I’m here because all of you are important. I promise to get you home, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

A dark haired girl peeked out from behind Anna, she was the youngest of all. Rose suddenly rushed forward and threw her arms around Giles’ middle, hugging him without a word. He held the girl’s head to his chest and all doubt he’d had in being there was gone.

Anya could see the anger building in Katrina. She spoke first, cutting off any further protests. “Katrina, we left some bait out front. Do you think you can handle the hunt this evening?” The Russian Slayer took one look into Anya’s formidable eyes and nodded once. She grabbed a crossbow and exited without another word.

Giles smiled sadly at his old friend, still holding the youngest girl. Somehow, the simple contact was easing some of his pain. “I believe you’ve found all but one, Anya. I can never thank you enough.”

“There were four?” she asked and he answered with a nod. “Follow me.”

He was led into a small alcove, the remaining slayers happy to stay as close to him as they could. On a small bed in the corner lay the fourth missing girl.

“By the time I got to her,” Anya explained, “she had been poisoned by one of the more disgusting things out there.”

“Is she…?” Giles knelt at the bed.

“She’s alive. We’ve been treating her with everything I’ve learned since getting dumped here. But the process of drawing the poison from her system has been a slow one.”

“You’re as amazing as I remember you,” he murmured.

“Of course, I am,” Anya answered, earning a chuckle from him. But the laughter was cut short when the big man grabbed his chest and fell the floor, shaking. “Take him to my room and put him in my bed,” Anya ordered the two frightened, but super-powered girls.

“What’s wrong with him?” Anna asked her.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to take care of him. Trust me on that.” The pair of young slayers gently placed the much larger man on the pile of gathered materials that served as Anya’s bed. “Anna, we’re going to need more water soon. Please take Rose with you and replenish our supply.” The slightly older Slayer nodded in understanding and led the youngest of them away.

Anya watched him for a moment. He was shaking and sweating. She could practically hear his heart pounding, even without any enhanced senses.

She put her hands on her hips and asked bluntly. “What have you been using?”

“Mmmhhh?”

“I know withdraw when I see it, Giles. In my demon days I cursed hundreds of deadbeat addicts. And I’m not surprise you’re little bag of cats Slayer has driven you to something stronger than a few drinks. Just tell me what I’m dealing with so I know how bad this is going to get.”

“Not Buffy’s fault,” Giles ground out.

“You don’t have to defend her to me. It was her plan that got me killed. As far as I’m concerned--”

“Anya please,” he reached out to her from the fetal position. “Just, please, just hold me.”

She looked at him oddly for a few moments, then her eyes widened and she jumped onto the bed, wrapping him in a tight embrace. “You performed some kind of bonding ritual, didn’t you? With who?” He began to breathe easier with the contact, but was far from better. “Tell me. I need to know how many you’re connected to.”

Giles let out a ragged sigh. “Willow and Kennedy,” he whispered. “It was the only way to seal the rift.”

“Huh, little Willow finally got you to notice her. Good for her. Wait… That’s what you did, didn’t you? You guys sealed the other side of the portal.”

“We had to,” a shudder wracked his body. “I don’t know if I can live without them now.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ll live. However, now we’re stuck here because without help from the other side there’s no way to find a way back. That’s what you didn’t want to tell the girls, isn’t it?”

“They’re frightened enough, Anya.”

The ex-demon sighed deeply. “This would be much easier with two of us to substitute for both connections, but I’m guessing you don’t want anyone else to know what’s making you sick either.” He gave her a confused look. “Guess I’ll just have to feel like two.” She pulled him onto his back and tugged his tunic open.

Giles gasped at the electric shock that went through him when her lips met his chest. “Anya, you don’t have to…”

“Oh relax. You’re the first male I’ve seen in six years with compatible genitalia. Plus, you do have a pleasing shape, and I already know you can kiss very well. Frankly, if it wasn’t so dangerous outside, I would have taken you on top of that dead Koropox out there.”

Giles couldn’t deny his shakes were subsiding, and she hadn’t even moved on from his chest. “Anya…”

“Now, I know you think you’re a gentleman,” she instructed. “And that means it would be rude not to focus on your current lover. But, this is something you have to do, at least for now. Close your eyes and think of Willow and Kennedy. Wow, I’m surprised they’re still together, interesting.”

He closed his eyes and felt her untie the simple trousers he was wearing. “Anya… What about…?”

“I’ll handle what’s wrong with you physically,” she responded as she began to handle him. “You have to focus on keeping your connections intact or you’ll lose your mind and be useless to everyone.”

Giles could see them, standing before him in the shining light of the valley. He could feel them as their love surrounded him. He could feel the joy of his companions and the promise of his unborn children. They were there, all he had to do was reach out and touch them.

“Well that’s interesting,” Anya’s voice pulled him from the wonderful vision.

He blinked up at her. She had discarded her armor, but was still covered. “Anya, I hope I didn’t…”

“Look at that.” Her eyes were following a thin stream of golden magick leading out of the room. “We might have a chance of finding the way home after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued in Home!


End file.
